I'm Not A Robot
by Phox the Phoenix-Winged Fox
Summary: In the futuristic city of Townsville, villains rule the world, cyborgs are forbidden, the PowerPuff Girls are believed yo be dead, and a mysterious force called the Myth Squad has been killing off villain rulers. What happens when the RowdyRuff Boys meet three hauntingly familiar female reporters. Are the PowerPuff Girls really dead, and who is the Myth Squad? AU. Original ships.
1. Twelve Years Ago

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

 _Twelve Years Ago_

Three girls sat in the back of a hover car, their parents sat up front. The father was wearing a white lab coat and a black tie, and had dark hair. The mother had on an orange shirt with a small red vest over it, and had dark hair and blue eyes. Their three six-year old daughters were unique in many aspects. The eldest triplet had long red hair that was held up with a bright red bow, intelligent pink eyes, and a pink dress. The second oldest had short black hair, determined green eyes, and black shorts under a green dress. The youngest had curly blonde hair held up in pigtails, gentle blue eyes, and a blue dress.

The girls suddenly heard screaming coming from the center of town.

"Dad, stop the car." said the eldest.

Her father put his foot on the brake, but the car did not stop moving.

"What's wrong?" the pink-eyed girl asked.

"The brakes aren't working, Blossom." He replied, having learned not to sugarcoat information when speaking to the most intelligent of his daughters.

Suddenly, the car ran over something and flipped over onto its back, and rammed into the side of a tall building. All three girls were thrown from their seats, each hitting the same side of the car, almost as if they were one person. The blonde hit the side of the car feet first. She screamed as the impact shattered the bones in her legs. The black-haired one made contact with her arms, and she cried out as, they too, were shattered. The redhead's head knocked against the car, and she felt dizzy. The redhead realized she couldn't see anymore, despite the fact that her eyes were open. The side of her face felt a little warm as blood ran down it.

"Girls!" their father called out.

"Is Mom okay?" the girl known as Blossom asked.

"Mom?" the blonde called out. There was no response.

"Mom, are you alright?" the black-haired girl asked in a strained voice. Still no response.

"Dad, call an ambulance, quick." the redhead said quickly. Feeling her way through the car, the pink-eyed sister opens the door of the car and helps her sisters out of the car.

"Bubbles, hop on." the green-eyed sister said, and crouched down a little. The redheaded sister helped her youngest triplet onto the back of the strongest sibling. The trio heard their father talking with a 911 operator.

"Thanks Buttercup." Bubbles breathed.

"Let's get . . . to the trouble." Buttercup said. She winced as she tried to pull Bubbles up more. The blonde sister, getting the idea, lifted herself up a little more. Blossom and Buttercup took off, leaving light streaks of their respective colors behind them. Bubbles, not being able to fly due to her legs, clung onto her sister tightly with her arms. Blossom followed the sound of her sisters' breathing, not being able to see the path in front of her.

The girls touched down at Town Square, and the middle triplet growled as she saw three boys their age. A blonde in dark blue with a stupid look on his face, a black-haired one in green cracking his knuckles, and a redhead in, well, red, with a haughty attitude and a red hat.

"Well well, if it isn't the PowderPuff Girls!" The redheaded boy sneered.

"Wow, that one's new." his pink counterpart shot back. "How many IQ points did you waste on that remark, Brick-head?"

Brick growled and lunged at Blossom. Being blind, she couldn't dodge the attack, and ended up getting thrown into a building. Her head, started throbbing and some blood dripped onto her shoulder and down her neck. Blossom stood up and wobbled for a moment before she fell down onto her knees. "Get up." he said, his voice full of venom. Blossom tried again, with similar results.

Brick tossed her into another building and she went through it. Blossom coughed and Brick saw her staring next to him.

"Look at me when I'm fighting you." Brick hissed. Her gaze shifted to a point above him. "At me you idiot!" he yelled. She looked at his head, only it looked like she was looking through him. Then the thought hit him. "Can you even see?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"Geez." Brick said. Blossom could almost hear him smirking. "When my brothers and I cut the brakes on that hovercraft, I didn't think the effects would be that nasty." He said loud enough so that the other four super-powered kids could hear.

Blossom froze. "You did that?" she hollered, almost immediately regretting it. She put a hand up against her bleeding head. Her pink eyes blazed with anger and she lunged at him, listening for his breathing and the beating of his heart.

Back with the other two siblings, Buttercup set Bubbles down and she propped herself up against a building. Without warning, Butch launched himself at her, and all of his punches found their way to Buttercup's gut. Buttercup lashed out with her legs, kicking him repeatedly. Butch grabbed one of her legs as she was about to land her tenth kick, and threw her against the ground. Buttercup retaliated almost immediately and kicked him in the head.

"What? No punches today?" Butch asked, shaking his head.

Buttercup growled and went to kick him again. Butch dodged out of the way and grabbed her arms, making her let out a guttural scream. He swung her around and threw her into a parked car. After a few seconds, Buttercup stood back up, her arms hung limply at her sides.

Butch stared at her limp arms. "They're broken, aren't they?" he asks.

"Shattered." Buttercup replied simply. She jumped at him and sent a flurry of kicks his way.

Boomer looked at Bubbles, who was leaning up against the wall, looking like she was in unspeakable pain. She looked up at him for a moment before closing her eyes.

"Get up." he said obnoxiously. "I'm not gonna fight someone who's sitting against a building."

Bubbles leaned over and lay down on her side, then rolled over onto her stomach. She put her hands in front of her and pushed herself upward. Bubbles used the wall to push herself up, and grabbed a bar over her head. Soon she was dangling from the bar, her feet a few inches above the ground.

"Get down from there." Boomer yelled. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled her down. She cried out as she hit the ground. "Why aren't you fighting?" he asked, annoyed.

Bubbles looked down at her legs. She dragged herself a few feet away from the RowdyRuff Boy.

"You can't walk, can you?" Boomer said. Bubbles shook her head and he shrugged. "Makes things easier for me to fulfill my purpose." he stated.

After a few minutes of the boys attacking the girls, and the girls doing their best to fight back and overpower them, the girls were soon laying down side by side, bloody, scratched and utterly beaten.

Each girl looked up at the sky and thought the same thing. I failed.

Then the three of them lost consciousness, and the RowdyRuff Boys flew away.

* * *

 _Seven Days Later_

Blossom woke up to a bright ceiling light. She found her sisters waking up next to her – wait. Blossom blinked and looked around the room, and realized quickly that she could see again! She sat up and saw the Professor, her father, walking over towards them.

"Dad . . . where's Mom?" Bubbles asked.

Their father suddenly looked like his world was taken from him. "She . . . Girls, your mother . . ."

Bubbles burst into tears. Buttercup turned away, to hide the tears everyone knew she was crying. Blossom stared blankly at a wall as tears ran down her face. After a few minutes of grieving, Bubbles looked down at her legs.

"Wh-What happened to me?" she stuttered.

Buttercup looked at her arms and cried out.

Blossom looked in the mirror and gasped.

Bubbles's legs, Buttercup's arms, and a portion of Blossom's head, were made out of metal. "We're _cyborgs._ " they all whispered.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Three eight-year old girls sat in the center of a dimly lit room, with three beds and dressers, one against it's own wall.

"I can't believe we're real special agents for the Association now!" the blonde, the youngest, squealed. Her legs were made of titanium and wires and the metal started at her mid-thigh. The black-haired middle child, had arms not unlike her sister's leg, and the metal started three quarters up her upper arm. The eldest, a redhead, had a portion of her skull replaced with the same metal used to make her sisters' respective arms and legs. The metal was hidden by her long red hair, which was tied up with a bright red bow.

"Can't we just shorten it to spies, Bubbles?" the black-haired one grumbled. "That is what we are."

"They mean the exact same thing, Buttercup." the eldest sister replied. "And we're gonna be the best spies this place has ever seen. The villains are gonna pay for thinking our death meant they could rein supreme."

"Blossom, is it true we're gonna be in our own little group?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah." Blossom answered, excited. "They're gonna call us the Myth Squad."

"What are our agent names?" Buttercup asked, interested and eager to kick some butt.

"Bubbles is Agent Hydra," The redhead pointed to her blonde sister. "you're Agent Gorgon," She pointed to the green-eyed sibling. "and I'm Agent Phoenix."

"Awesome!" Bubbles squealed, floating a few feet off the ground in a sitting position before she reconnected with the floor with her sisters. "Let's make an oath!"

"An oath?" Buttercup asked. "Why?"

"To symbolize our team and sisterhood, and because it'll be lots of fun!" she replied quickly.

"Let's use details of our agent namesakes for lines of the oath." Blossom said.

"Alright, I'll go first." Bubbles said eagerly. "Never let your foes know which head to cut off!"

Buttercup paused for a moment before speaking. "Freeze your enemies in the coldest of stone."

Blossom smiled as she gave the oath a new line. "Burn your nemesis until it is nothing more than a pile of ashes."

"Swim free." Bubbles said.

"Run free." Buttercup added.

"Fly free." Blossom stated.

"And never let anyone catch you." they chorused.

* * *

 **I've been dying to write this! Although, if anyone reading this read the sneak-peek I wrote in my previous story, things are gonna be a little different in the real version.**


	2. Files

**I don't own anything save for the plot. If you weren't warned there will be some PPGD characters included. If you have any questions, please ask me.**

* * *

Three girls, each the age of eighteen, sat in a small circle in the center of their shared bedroom.

"Hey, did you girls finish correcting your files yet?" the eldest, Blossom asked.

"Just about." said Buttercup, the middle child.

"Mmm . . . Done." announced the youngest triplet, Bubbles.

"Be sure to go over them before I take them down to Metal Mind." Blossom said before rereading her file.

 **Myth Squad Operative 01**

 **Agent: Phoenix**

 **Name: Blossom Utonium**

 **Age: 18**

 **Cybernetics: Skull, Immune System, heart, eyes, and the left side of her brain.**

 **Power(s): Flight, Fire, Electricity**

 **Position: Leader, Brain, and Hacker**

 **Weakness(es): None Listed**

 **Additional Notes: No weaknesses have been listed for the protection of this agent. Despite her young age, she is one of the most treasured operatives in the Association. The electrical powers were gained after her surgery. Her brain was operated on due to injury, and her eyes were operated on in order for her to regain her sight. Her eyes double as scanners and means to identify people.**

Satisfied with her short file, she set it to the side and Buttercup handed her file to her. Blossom read it over just to make sure Buttercup didn't screw up.

 **Myth Squad Operative 02**

 **Agent: Gorgon**

 **Name: Buttercup Utonium**

 **Age: 18**

 **Cybernetics: Immune system, heart, arms, and part of her brain.**

 **Power(s): Flight, Earth, Electricity**

 **Position: Muscle and Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist**

 **Weakness(es): None Listed**

 **Additional Notes: No weaknesses have been listed for the protection of this agent. Despite her young age, she is one of the most treasured operatives in the Association. The electrical powers were gained after her surgery. Her brain was operated on so she could have control over her metal arms.**

Blossom nodded absentmindedly as she put her sister's file away and Bubbles handed over her own file.

 **Myth Squad Operative 03**

 **Agent: Hydra**

 **Name: Bubbles Utonium**

 **Age: 18**

 **Cybernetics: Immune system, heart, legs, and part of her brain.**

 **Power(s): Flight, Water, Electricity**

 **Position: Speed and Weapons Specialist**

 **Weakness(es): None Listed**

 **Additional Notes: No weaknesses have been listed for the protection of this agent. Despite her young age, she is one of the most treasured operatives in the Association. The electrical powers were gained after her surgery. Her brain was operated on so she could have control over her metal legs.**

Blossom put the paper in the file and quickly read the main information paper.

 **Myth Squad**

 **Group Name: The Myth Squad**

 **Number of Agents: 3**

 **Successful Missions: 40**

 **Failed Missions: 0**

 **Additional Notes: The agents of the Myth Squad often work with Agent Metal Mind, A.K.A. Dexter Mecha, the son of a doctor working for the Association, an intelligent boy, sometimes called "Dex" or "Mecha", who gets along with all three agents, but he gets along mostly with the leader of the Myth Squad, who is the most intelligent out of the three operatives. The three agents themselves are quite diverse, but each one is very skilled as well as fierce in combat. The leader is honest and intelligent. The muscle of the trio is fierce and stubborn. The speed of the group is curious and kind. The Myth Squad was named so because the members are so advanced that some operatives think they're just a myth within the Association.**

"I'll run this down to Dex." Blossom stated before walking out of the room. While making her way through the building that houses the spy organization for the resistance against the villain rulers, many people stopped to greet the famed "Agent Phoenix". The scanners in her eyes quickly identified every single person she walked by until she turned off the Identity Notifier with her mind.

She approached a boy her age, if not a few months older. He had red hair, a few shades darker than her own hair. He had bright blue eyes that reminded Blossom of her youngest sister, and he wore glasses because of countless hours spent reading the profiles of targets and suspects in the dark.

"Dexter." Blossom said. The boy turned around and gave his friend a small smile.

"Hey Blossom. Do you have the files?"

"Yeah." she said, handing him the black folder. "Before you ask, I read through each one carefully."

"I wasn't going to ask." Dexter replied.

"You ask me every time I give you a file." she shot back.

After a small pause, each teenager chuckled.

"You have a new assignment from Bellum." Dexter said, handing Blossom a red file.

The redheaded girl opened the folder and smiled. "Ah. It's been a while since I saw Him's ugly face." she said quietly.

"You sound like Buttercup." Dexter commented.

"So? Sometimes you sound like Bubbles." Blossom shook her head. "Thank you for the file. I'll see you later."

"Bye Blossom." he said as his friend walked off, looking eager to tell her sisters about the assignment.


	3. Masks and Weapons

**Again, don't own anything but the plot. In this chapter, I will start the use of POVs. BTW, about the masks, think of a ski mask, but thinner material, the front of it is metal, and the holes for the mouth and eyes are covered with little screens, so you can't look into them, but the mask-wearer can see out of them. (One mask is a Bird/Phoenix, another is a Human-Snake/Gorgon, and the third one is a Fish/Hydra.)**

* * *

 **Blossom **

I walked down the hall with my back pressed up against the wall. Buttercup was right behind me, and Bubbles was behind her. We were all dressed in our uniforms: black, form-fitting long-sleeved shirts and pants and tall black knee-high boots. My sensors blinked and my X-Ray vision kicked in. To my right and my left are two tall men, four in all.

"Gorgon, two on either side." I said quietly, making sure to not say my sister's real name in order to keep our identities a secret. My voice was slightly muffled by my metal, full-faced mask, that had fabric attached to it that wrapped around my head, covering my hair. The mask portion was designed to look like a metal bird, with sculpted feathers tinted red, and a small, dainty beak, that outlined my nose. "Wanna handle them?" I asked my fierce sister.

"You got it, Phoenix." Gorgon replied, her voice muffled by a ask of her own. Her mask wrapped all the way around her head and hid her hair like mine and Bubbles's, but her's had tinted green scales and small snakes around the edges. The face portion looked like a wicked human-snake hybrid. She took her right forearm arm and it clicked as she pulled the hammer on it. Through the long sleeved shirt, she clicked a button, and the subtle humming from her arm as it powered up went silent as the silencer turned on. She quietly took the lead and slipped in front of me. We reached the end of the hallway and she swiftly fired four silenced nuclear blasts, one for each of Him's demonic guards.

"Let's move!" I whispered. The three of us sprinted to a large metal door: our penultimate destination for tonight's mission. I typed in the code I had found when I was hacking into Him's security system earlier today. The door slid open and my sisters and I entered silently, and the door shut behind us.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I growled in frustration. I heard footsteps thundering down the hall. "Hydra! Short out the door!" I barked at my youngest sibling.

"On it!" the blonde girl replied immediately, her mask shifting as she nodded. Her own mask was just like mine and Buttercup's, only it had three faces, each one looking like one of the faces of her agent namesake. One face was over her own face, and the other two were located on either side of her head. Each head has small spikes that fanned out, which were tinted blue. Her mask also covered a bit of her neck, and that portion had three slits on either side of her neck to represent gills, which were also blue. She raised her hand and a crackle of electricity shot out of her hand and into the control panel on the door, frying it.

I turned my attention to the series of computers lined up. Some screens showed security cameras, others showed the status of electric locks. The computer in my brain pointed out which screens were important and my sight was filled with streams of technological information, and somehow I managed to process it all, and in a maximum of fifty seconds, I had the alarms and cameras shut down. "Got it." I announced, standing up quickly.

"Let's go." Gorgon said. "We got fish to fry."

"More like a lobster." Hydra replied, earning a quick snort of laughter from Gorgon.

Gorgon broke down the back door of the room and we take of running again. The operation on our hearts allowed our endurance to increase dramatically. We maneuvered through the maze-like floor plan of the large mansion.

After running for about three or four minutes, we reached our destination. We opened the wooden door, and sitting at the head of a long conference table, was a red-skinned man with claws for hands.

"Who are you?" Him asks in his obnoxiously feminine voice.

"Isn't that obvious?" I replied stonily. "We're the people who've been destroying people like you."

"Forgive me," Him said. "but I unfortunately can't see your faces, so please, allow me to put a little light on the subject." Him clicked his claws and a few dim torches lit up, illuminating our masks.

"Ah." the red demon said. "You three are the Myth Squad."

"Indeed." I answered. "However, we're a little more than that." Gorgon pulled back the hammer on her arm, a menacing growl escaping her. Hydra pulled up her pant leg and opened a compartment on her calf and pulled out a small pistol. I blink and I hear a faint whirring as one of my two lasers – one for each eye – this time the right one, powers on.

The three of us took off our masks and Him had the same reaction every other villain we had defeated had. "The PowerPuff Girls!" he whispered.

The three of us smirked.

"How? The RowdyRuff Boys kil – "

"We aren't as . . . _fragile_ as one might assume." said Hydra, now revealed as Bubbles. She twirled the pistol in her hand.

"Yep. We're back and betta' than eva'." Gorgon, A.K.A. Buttercup added.

"And we have a mission to fulfill." I, Blossom said. "It's a shame you won't be around to see us succeed." I said in mock sympathy.

Hydra raised her handgun and it clicked as a bullet entered the barrel. Gorgon raised her arm and pulled back her sleeve, and her arm clicked and moved until it had fully transformed into a thin nuclear canon. Crosshairs appeared in my vision and they moved to Him's head. Target Locked flashed under it.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Simultaneously, the shots of a nuclear-powered fine-accuracy canon, a pistol, and a laser, sounded off in the dead of night, and Him went limp as he fell out of his chair, his face frozen in shock.


	4. Who's The Next Target?

**Boom Boom Pow! I'm back! Not that I think I was gone for long . . . was I?! (0.0*) Anyway, in this chapter, (Real quick, Ms. Bellum's agent name is Agent Scarlet.) we'll see a little bit of the RowdyRuff Boys at some point (Not immediately!), and see how they're doin', and BTW, the boys will be known as Brick/Butch/Boomer Brisbaine, just to add more PPDG to it, and I also like the sound of Brisbaine better than I do Jojo. Thank you my CyboReaders! See what I did there? I'm so awkward . . . (n*) Oh, Ms. Meryl (the pink-haired teacher from PPGD) will also be included.**

 **Everything aside from the plot and a few OCs belong to the creators of PPG and Bleedman!**

* * *

 **Buttercup**

I walked up to the desk Dexter was sitting at in his office, and carelessly tossed the red folder holding Him's profile onto his desk. It landed with a loud _smack_.

"Mission accomplished, Agent Tin Head." I said, bringing out my nickname for him. We had a we-may-fight-a-lot-but-I'm-here-for-you-bro kinda relationship.

"It's Agent _Metal Mind_." Dexter shot back, which was the usual chat we had before starting a _real_ conversation. "Anyways, a ton of news channels have been reporting about "The Fall of Him", and their weird conspiracy theories on the Myth Squad. Long story short, great work." he said.

"As usual." I smirked.

"Normally, I would disagree . . . but I can't." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Ha."

"Why is it that you, out of any of your sisters, had to come?" he asked.

"'Cause it's my turn." I replied. "Don't worry, next time you'll see Bubbles, and after that, your bestie."

Dexter rolled his eyes again and looked through a few papers on his desk, and pulled out a black file and slid it over to me. "Your new mission."

"Already?" I asked, picking up the folder.

"Yeah. Agent Scarlet thinks this one should be pretty easy." The nerdy eighteen-year old guy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" I open up the folder, and three thinner files fall out. One file was crimson, another is forest green, and the third one is navy blue. I looked at the black folder and read the label.

"Thoughts?" Dexter asked.

After a few minutes, I put the other three folders inside and looked up at the redhead. "Aw shit."

I walked out of Dexter's office, but not before I heard him chuckle to himself.

 **Bubbles**

"You mean to tell me our new targets are Brick, Butch, and Boomer Brisbaine?" I asked once Buttercup showed us the files containing info on the boys who tried to murder us, and killed our mother.

"Yeah." Buttercup replied. "Think we're gonna' have fun with this one?" she asked.

"Definitely." Blossom answered. "We each will take on our respective counterparts for tactical purposes. We should study their files in order to find any weaknesses."

Blossom passed me the navy blue folder. On the front it read Boomer Brisbaine. I opened up the folder. _Hm_ , I think to myself. _I wonder what would happen if they thought the PowerPuff Girls were haunting them?_

* * *

 **Boomer**

Brick looked like he was about to lose it. Ms. Meryl stood in front of him, holding a thin stack of papers.

"You mean to tell me Him is dead?" my eighteen-year old triplet brother asked the startled young woman.

She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes Sir, one of Him's s-servants found him dead l-last night when h-he heard g-gunshots."

None of us were too mad, to be honest. Sure, Him helped Brisbaine, our adoptive dad, resurrect us, but Him only used us as his little minions. We were all kind of emotionless towards the situation. Brick was just pissed that someone was able to hack into a security system _he_ designed, and managed to shut down all of the cameras and alarms and locks. We all knew that he secretly admired the hacker though. Maybe he thought he could recruit him.

Ms. Meryl passed him a paper.

Brick nodded absentmindedly. "What were the weapons used?" he asked.

"Um . . . s-specialists said they used a n-nuclear-powered, fine-accuracy c-canon, a l-laser, and a pi-pistol." the woman with pink-dyed hair stuttered.

"Hmph."

"Hold up." Butch cut in, standing up from his chair. "How the hell did they even get weapons like that? I mean, the pistol I can . . . sorta' understand, but c'mon, a _nuclear canon_? A _laser_? How would they get their hands on that kinda firepower?"

"He's right." I said, not caring to give a reason.

"Oh!" Ms. Meryl exclaimed. "There was a letter. It was um . . . _t-taped_ to Him's forehead."

I held myself back from laughing. _Taped? They taped it to his forehead?_ "Well _that's_ bold." I said.

Meryl handed Brick a black envelope and left the room quickly. Butch and I got up from our chairs and walked over to him.

"What is it?" Butch asked.

"It's a letter you idiot." Brick hissed in reply. He turned over the envelope, and there was a symbol on it. Due to the envelope being black, the symbol stood out like a sore thumb. The symbol was white, and it was a picture of a woman with three heads, each one coming from its own long, serpentine neck. Each of the woman's heads had snakes for hair. She also had the tail of a snake, and she had large, feathery wings for arms, that looked like they had flames coming out of them.

"The Myth Squad." Butch growled. "Didn't they kill the Gangreen Gang just last week?" he asked. "They've gotta be some kinda army or somethin'."

"Yeah." Brick said. "Let's see what they want."

He opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and we all read the neat handwriting.

 _To whomever it may concern,_

 _If you are reading this, someone has reported the death of Him. I can't say I'm sorry about this. My requests are still the same: surrender, or another villain will fall. Be warned, the villain rulers are slowly dying out. The only remaining villains now are Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo, and the RowdyRuff Boys. If the villain rulers do not comply, then my friends and I will have no choice but to target another villain ruler. If they do comply, to sweeten the deal, there just might be a possibility we will spare the rest of them._

 _Until next time,_

 _Phoenix of the Myth Squad_

The writer . . . "Phoenix", he seemed to want to seem confident and superior. "This is the first time we've gotten a name." I commented. "In the other letters, the writer just signed of as "The Myth Squad". We might be able to find an identity."

Brick was already on his laptop, running through a list of people who have either gone by "Phoenix", or was named "Phoenix", and he ran a few background checks, among other things, like seeing if they were a part of the Myth Squad.

After a few minutes, Brick closed his laptop. He did not look happy. "Nothing. I got _nothing_. These people are good."

"We're good, too." I said, which is the flat truth. Brick has gotten smarter. Butch has gotten stronger. I've gotten faster. "We're not the naive little boys we used to be."


	5. Roses, Rocks, and Raindrops

**Characters except for OCs belong to the creators of PPG and Bleedman. This took me how long to make? I tried making it reeeeeeeeeally long. This is legit the longest chapter I have written so far!**

* * *

 **Bu bbles**

"Remember, you two have appointments today." Blossom said as she looked through files.

"Why aren't _you_ getting skin grafting today?" Buttercup asked.

"I got mine a few years ago." my redheaded sister replied. "Remember when I got my hair cut super short?"

"Oh, right." Buttercup answered. She looked over at me. "So today's the day we finally get that grafting." She looked down at her metal arm. Due to technology's advance, our limbs didn't look like some weird robot parts out of a movie. Instead, they looked like normal human legs and arms, just a tad thinner, and, well, made out of metal. Today we would be getting skin grafting that made our limbs look normal, so that if we had to go undercover, we won't get put in jail for being a cyborg . . . also so we could _actually_ go undercover.

"We also have to get that last-minute cleaning." I said.

"Right." Blossom muttered. She put some contacts in her eyes that made them a honey-colored hazel, instead of the strawberry red they had become over the years. "Okay, do a quick briefing on the Brisbaine boys and then go down to Dex's office. I gotta go and see Bellum so she can give me our cover stories, and so I can meet the people who we're gonna be working with." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Let's look through the files one more time." Buttercup said.

She and I sat down on the floor across from each other and took out the files. Buttercup picked up the blue one and I decided to look at the red one.

 **RowdyRuff 01**

 **Name: Brick Brisbaine**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power(s): Fire and Flight**

 **Position: Leader and Brains**

 **Weakness(es): Mention of the PowerPuff Girls, his brothers, and comments that involve undermining his intelligence.**

 **Additional Notes: Brick becomes agitated when someone mentions his old rival, Blossom of the PowerPuff Girls. He also doesn't like unintelligent people or secrets.**

 _Blossom is the same way with secrets and her intelligence and stupid people._ I thought to myself. _Same powers, too – aside from electricity._

"You done with that one yet?" Buttercup asked me. She tossed a piece of her mid-back length hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah." I murmured. I passed it over to her and picked up the dark green folder.

 **RowdyRuff 02**

 **Name: Butch Brisbaine**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power(s): Earth and Flight**

 **Position: Muscle**

 **Weakness(es): Mention of the PowerPuff Girls, his brothers, and comments that involve undermining his strength.**

 **Additional Notes: Butch gets mad when people mention Buttercup, his biggest rival. He likes competition.**

 _Geez, almost exactly like BC._ I thought.

"Pass me the blue one?" I asked.

"Only if you toss me the green one." my dark-haired sister replied, smirking. At the same time, we tossed the folders at each other, catching them without breaking a sweat.

 **RowdyRuff 0 3**

 **Name: Boomer Brisbaine**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power(s): Water and Flight**

 **Position: Speed**

 **Weakness(es): Mention of the PowerPuff Girls, his brothers, and comments that involve undermining his speed.**

 **Additional Notes: Boomer grows distracted whenever someone mentions his old enemy, Bubbles. He dislikes people who doubt him and think him naïve.**

 _That's kinda like me. I'm not as naïve as I was, and I want everyone to know that._ I thought.

I picked up Brick's file, and Buttercup handed me Butch's. I put the three folders into the black file, and took a quick look at the information describing the three brothers altogether.

 **The RowdyRuff Boys**

 **A.K.A.: The Brisbaine Brothers**

 **Occupation: Working for Brisbaine Corp.**

 **Status: Villain Rulers**

 **Additional Notes: They seem to get sensitive when the subject of the PowerPuff Girls comes up. The brothers don't like being underestimated. They are currently staying with their adoptive father, Dr. Brisbaine, who helped Him resurrect them. In the past, they've shown no passion towards Him or Mojo Jojo, due to the fact that both used them as tools. However, they still prefer the villain life because breaking rules gives them joy, unless it's one of their own rules. They've grown and over the years, have become smarter, stronger, and faster, not to mention, quite the womanizers. The Brisbaine boys are some of, if not _the_ , most capable rulers, and some of the hardest villains to take down. They also like getting what they want, and if they don't, they take it as a challenge, which they** **like.**

"We can use all of this to our advantage." Buttercup muttered, having read the info over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I replied.

"We gotta go Bubbles."

I followed her out of the room and we walked down to Dexter's office. Most people called it his lab, mainly because that's what he used the large space for.

Buttercup knocked on the door. "Yo, Tin Head!"

Dexter opened the door and scowled at Buttercup. "Go and sit on one of those tables. I'll grab the stuff."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Agent Featherly will be here soon." Dexter said. Buttercup hopped onto a long white table and Dexter pulled out a cloth and some cleaning supplies called Chemical Y. It's specifically used for our robot parts.

I sat on a table of my own, and I absentmindedly rubbed the back of my head, right where there's a small, flat and carefully concealed panel that leads to the cyborg part of my brain, just in case something goes wrong with the connection between my brain and the inter-workings of my leg. I could also lock it whenever I wanted.

The door opened and a girl my age with long brown hair and bright blue eyes walked in. "Hey Bubbles." she said warmly.

"Hey Robin." I answered my friend, who was also known as Agent Featherly.

"You excited about getting that grafting?" she asked. Robin took out a cloth and her own little bottle of Chemical Y.

"Yeah. I'm just a little pissed that they didn't do this a few years back." I replied.

"Well, they had to make sure your leg was able to grow along with you so you didn't have to keep switching out parts, then they had to work out the grafting technology." Robin said, cleaning out the compartments in my calves. She took out my pistol and handed it to me. "Your "grafting", isn't really grafting. It's just this sheet thing that sticks to metal, and when your compartments are closed, it makes your limbs look like those of an . . . _ordinary_ person. You'll still be able to open your calves, and Buttercup will still be able to use her arm canons. It's kinda like a permanent disguise." she explained cheerfully.

After a few minutes of chatting, and laughing at arguments between Dexter and Buttercup, Robin finished and she led me and Buttercup to the lab of Quinn Mecha – Dexter's dad. Buttercup and I lay down on separate operating tables, and Dr. Mecha and another doctor, Dr. Honeydew, put masks over our faces, and I suddenly felt drowsy.

Dr. Honeydew's face hovered a foot or two over mine. "This is just until the surgery is over." she said. Then I passed out.

* * *

 **B utch**

I yawned as Ms. Meryl told us some reporters were gonna be coming to Brisbaine Corp. to interview us about Him's death and the annual gala the monkey holds to celebrate the death of the PowerPuff Girls. I zoned out and looked down at the lobby from the balcony I was standing on. A few workers were walking up and down the curved staircase that was built into the wall and connected the lobby and the large balcony and either went down a hall down there, or went through one of the halls up here.

"They should be here any moment." the woman said before scurrying off.

As if on cue, the front doors opened and three girls walked through. Surprisingly, they looked our age. They had pale skin and were all lean, but curvy too. They were all wearing black blazers, white blouses, and short, black pencil skirts that went down to their mid-thighs. For a moment, I wondered why they weren't in school or something, but then I remembered that we had destroyed all of the schools so no one could become smarter than us. Kinda funny how I could forget something like that.

The one to the far left had blonde hair that went down to her mid-back in a thick braid. She had blue eyes that my brother would probably fall for, and was wearing a scarf to match her eyes, as well as black flats.

The one in the middle had long, red hair that went down to her waist in loose curls, and had hazel eyes that I could tell my brother was gonna like. She was also wearing a black tie and black heels.

The one to the far right interested me the most. She had long black hair that went down to her mid-back, and piercing green eyes. She looked kinda fierce, but I liked it. She looked like she was the most bad-ass out of the three with her black choker and matching thick-heeled, knee-high boots.

The redhead turned to the other two and started talking to them. The other two girls nodded every so often. _I guess she's the one in charge._ I thought to myself. The blonde and the redhead each took out cameras and wandered off, leaving the black-haired girl to look around the lobby with a frown on her face.

I walked down the stairs and approached the green-eyed girl from behind.

"Hey." I said in her ear.

She turned around and looked at me and tried to keep a neutral expression, but she looked a little more timid than she was before. "Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Brisbaine."

"I'm one of them." I said. I held out my hand. "Butch Brisbaine."

She hesitated before shaking my hand. "Rocky Walters. Nice to meet you." Her voice had a rough edge to it that interested me.

"I don't remember Mr. Walters having a daughter." I said.

"Oh, he adopted me and my sisters a few months ago." Rocky answered. "I've been asked that a lot lately. Apparently, the news hasn't gone around." she said uncomfortably.

"I take it you're one of the reporters?" I asked, changing the subject.

She nodded. "Yeah, my sisters and I are apprentices for our dad's company."

"And the other two girls?" I asked.

"My sisters." Rocky responded. "Not my real sisters, they're my foster sisters." she added quickly, laughing a bit. "Anyways, I have a few questions to ask you and your brothers today."

"Okay." I led her over to a chair and sat across from her. "My brothers should be here soon. In the mean time, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself." I said, winking at her.

* * *

 **Boomer**

After Butch went down to talk to that black-haired girl, I wandered off to find the cute blonde I had seen. I decided to go down the stairs because I hadn't seen her come up.

I looked down at the lobby while walking down the stairs and tried to catch a glimpse of her bright blue eyes or a thick blonde braid.

I roughly collided with someone standing on the stairs and I looked up to see the blonde photographer I was looking for. She lost her balance and her grip on her camera. She started to fall and was about to fall down the steps.

I lurched forward and grabbed her left hand, which was closest to me. She stopped falling and was leaning a little farther over the edge of the stair than a normal person would be comfortable with. She gasped and reached out with her right arm and clumsily caught her camera before it hit the stairs.

I pulled her back up and she looked at her camera and searched for damage. She whirled around and faced me. "Thank you so much! I'm so sor – " she stopped as she looked up at my face. She suddenly looked a bit afraid. "I'm so sorry!" She looked down at her shoes. "I-I should have watched where I was going! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!" she said timidly.

"It's okay! It was my fault." I said. "I should have watched where I was going."

"I shouldn't have stopped on the stairs." the blonde countered.

I looked at her. "I guess we're both at fault a little." I said.

"I'm sorry." she said again.

"It's fine." I assured her. I stuck my hand out towards the attractive blonde photographer. "I'm Boomer Brisbaine."

The girl took my hand and shook it with a small, innocent smile. "I'm Rain Walters."

"Who are the other two girls you were with?" I asked.

"My foster sisters." Rain replied. "We're apprentices for our dad's magazine company."

"Cool." I said, wanting to talk to this girl more.

Rain's eyes darted around and she brightened up and took a picture of a nearby portrait of my dad. She looked around again and took a photo of the ceiling.

"Geez, you're really dedicated." I commented.

She nodded before turning to face me. "We each do something in our little group. Rocky is the blunt interviewer, my other sis takes pictures of interesting things, and I snap shots of entertaining things. Speaking of which, smile real quick?" she said.

I flashed her a smile that usually got every girl in the room to swoon, and she raised her camera and snapped a photo of it.

"Thanks." she said. Rain looked down at the lobby. "I think my sister is waiting for you. It seems your brother is getting to know her." she giggled.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "Well, I hope to see you later, Rain Walters."

She smiled in response and hurried up the stairs, taking pictures along the way.

* * *

 **Brick**

After my brothers left to no doubt search for the black-haired reporter and blonde photographer, I decided to look for the intelligent-looking redhead. I didn't have to go far. She was standing a good three yards away from me. I walked over to her and looked at what she was looking at. She was taking a picture of the lobby from an aerial view.

"You might fall if you aren't careful." I said to her emotionlessly, noticing her leaning over the side of the rail.

"I'm not leaning over far enough for it to be a danger." the redhead replied without looking up.

"True enough, but you never know." I said. To tease her a little, I put my hand across her back and onto her shoulder, and I leaned forward a bit, causing her to lean over a little further.

She didn't even flinch. Instead, she raised her camera and took another picture. "Perfect." she muttered, looking at the shot.

"What's your name?" I asked, standing up straight.

She turned around and faced me, her face was still neutral, but I could tell she was a little scared. "Rose Walters."

I shook her hand. "I'm Bric – "

"Mr. Brick Brisbaine. I know who you are." Rose said. I noticed that her bangs went down to her eyes when she looked at me. Rose turned and glanced around the room. "Where are they?" I heard her mutter.

""They"?" I asked.

"My foster sisters." Rose replied. "They're the other girls working with me today."

"So, you're a reporter?"

"Apprentice. I work for my father's company." she said. She took a picture of the opening of a hallway.

"Will you be asking questions today?" I asked.

"No." she answered simply. "My sister Rocky is. Rain and I are taking photos."

"Hm." I responded, getting less and less interested.

She didn't talk for a few moments, and I thought she was looking at me, but the I looked over her shoulder and frowned when I saw she was going through the photos in her camera. Without warning, she turned around and lifted up her camera. "Smile." she mumbled. _Click._ She looked down again and nodded absentmindedly.

Rose looked over the railing and down at the lobby. I saw her black-haired sister. She wasn't holding a camera, so I guessed that she was her foster sister, Rocky. She was sitting across from Butch, and Boomer walked up to join them.

"I have to go and go over my pictures with Rain." Rose said. She walked away down the stairs and started talking to the blonde girl I saw Boomer track down earlier. _So that's Rain._ I thought to myself. I walked down the stairs to meet up with my brothers. As I was passing Rose, she looked up and we locked eyes. Her eyes were a pretty amber-hazel color, the prettiest color I've ever seen. Her eyes seemed to be filled with intelligence. I liked that.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

 _Geez, the files were right when they said these guys were womanizers._ I thought grimly as I kept a small smile on my face as Butch kept talking about how _important_ he was to the company, and how _great_ he was. _He needs a date with reality._ I thought. I was saved when his brothers came down as well. After a few moments, my "foster" sisters came down to join us as well, snapping photos while I interviewed the Brisbaine boys.

I took out a clipboard and a pen, both felt new due to the new grafting covering my metal arms. "What are your thoughts on the death of Him?" I asked.

"We aren't too upset, considering we were just tools to him." Boomer answered.

I quickly jotted down the response. "What do you think about the Myth Squad?" I asked.

"We think the Myth Squad is an army of some sort. There's no way that so much destruction can be caused by a small "squad", as they call themselves." Butch said.

"Any clues as to who they are yet?" I asked, holding back a smirk.

"The note we found on Him from the Myth Squad was signed under the name Phoenix, so we are currently trying to find the identity of this person." Brick responded stonily.

"Rain" and "Rose" were chatting quietly about different shots to include in the article we were doing. What? We had to keep the cover story. We were _actually_ doing an article.

"How will you be celebrating the Deathiversary of the PowerPuff Girls?" I questioned.

"We'll still be going to Mojo's gala thing." Butch said.

"Yeah. Twelve years is a pretty big deal." Boomer muttered.

I droned on with a few more questions about the Myth Squad, the Deathiversary celebration, and future plans for the company. After maybe half an hour, I put the clipboard away and my disguised sisters and I stood up.

"Thanks for your time. We have to get going." Rose said, taking the lead.

"No problem." Brick said. He looked at Rose and the corner of his mouth twitched a bit.

My sisters and I left the building.

"Anything good enough for the article?" I asked, still keeping up the cover story.

"Definitely." Rain and Rose replied. I've gotta get used to calling them that when we're in public.

"Rocky," Rose said. "I just got word that the Walters family has been invited to the Twelve-Year PowerPuff Deathiversary Gala, and that we'll be meeting up with Timothy at the Gala."

That name was actually a fellow agent undercover. "Timothy Oaks", was actually Dexter Mecha, Agent Metal Mind. Our trusty friend.

"Alright." I answered. "What do we do next?" I asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Rain chirped. "Shopping."

 _Aw shit._ I thought to myself.


	6. Over The Phone

**Obvious by now, I only own the plot and the rare OC. Sorry 'bout the length, the next one will be super long, I hope! I been workin' workin' workin', and my mind has been in overdrive.**

 **Shoot, if I didn't make this clear before, the PPG and RRB look like they do in the PPGD comic, only older.**

 **#PPGDStyle4Evr**

 **I wonder if that'll trend, and if that was already created. (*u*) (0.0*)**

* * *

 **Blossom**

"It looks _fine_ Rocky." I said, getting annoyed.

Rocky turned around and around, trying to get a better look at herself in the dress, and tried to point out _anything_ that could prevent her wearing it. We were trying on dresses for the gala, and Rocky was being difficult as always. She had on a dark green dress. The top of it ended at the end of her ribcage, and had a trapezoidal neckline and long sleeves. A thin and slightly transparent black material was attached to the neckline and ran up her neck, ending at the bottom of her jawline and base of her skull. That same black material was at the base of the top, covered her stomach, and attached it to a skirt that touched the floor and had a slit in it that started at her mid-thigh. Long story short, it was a dress that Rocky disliked _immensely_. The only thing she _did_ like about the outfit was the shoes, which were black, thick-heeled ankle boots that were what she called "totally bad-ass".

Rain walked out and twirled around in a sky blue, ruffled high-low dress that had a black hem and matching thick belt. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and straps that looped around her neck and were attached to the middle of the neckline. It had the same thin black material that Rocky's did, only it stopped at the base of her neck, attached at the top of the neckline, and fit snugly around her arm sockets, so that it looked sorta like a sleeveless, short-necked turtleneck was underneath her dress. She pranced around the room in some black high-heeled knee-high boots.

"How about this one?" she asked.

"It's great." I replied.

Rain turned and her eyes lit up. She grabbed something and passed it to me. "Try this on!" she squealed.

I wordlessly turned and walked into the dressing room, knowing very well, that when my sister wants something done, it gets done, or there'll be hell to pay.

When I came back out of the dressing room, Rain squealed again when she saw me in the dress. It had a trapezoidal neckline, like Rocky's dress, and it had a flowing red skirt that went down to the floor. On top, there was a thick belt, maybe two-thirds the width of Rain's. It also had thick, transparent black straps that were the width of my hand. The bottom of the neckline was the start of a black triangle that ended under the belt. On my feet were some plain black heels.

"Perfect!" Rain squealed.

"If anyone can pull off the color red, it's you Rose." Rocky commented.

I chuckled. "Let's just get the stuff and get outta here." I said.

* * *

We were putting our dresses in our closets when my phone started ringing.

I quickly picked it up and answered. "Who is it." I asked flatly.

"Timothy." Dexter's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, brightening up at the sound of my friend's voice.

"Meet me at the park, 'kay?"

"Alright. See you in five." I said. I hung up the phone and my sisters looked at me questioningly. "Mecha wants to talk to me." I explained.

"Probably has plans for tomorrow night." Buttercup commented. Now that we were in the home of fellow agents, we could call each other by our real names.

"Whatever it is, gotta bounce, see ya." I said, grabbing my bag.

"See ya Blossom." my sisters called.

* * *

I walked around under the trees until I found Dexter, disguised and sitting on a bench.

"Timothy." I called out.

He looked up and shook his newly dyed brown bangs out of his face. I saw that behind his glasses he had put in green contacts. "Hey Rose." he said. He stood up and walked over to me.

"What's up? I take it you couldn't talk about it over the phone?" I questioned quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear, super hearing or not.

"Yeah, It's about tomorrow night." Dext – _Timothy_ , replied. "It turns out, I'll be going too. Timothy Oaks is Townsville's youngest doctor, and the center of attention in the medical field."

I chuckled a bit and rolled my eyes. "Always taking after your dad, I see."

He rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever. Anyways, I'll be helping you guys on this."

"As usual." I said. "Looks like I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see ya then." Timothy said.

I was about to turn away from him, but a thought occurred to me. I turned back around. "Hey, help me keep my sisters safe?"

"What else would I do?" He asked. His expression read: _Girl, please, like I was gonna do anything_ but _that!_

"Thanks." I gave him a quick, friendly/sibling-like hug, before we walked away from each other.

* * *

 **Brick**

I had been taking a walk in the park, when I heard quiet footsteps. I looked around and saw the reporter that had stopped by Brisbaine Corp. yesterday, Rose Walters.

"Timothy!" I heard her call out. A boy sitting on a bench a few meters away from her looked up and walked over to her.

I walked over to a tree and hid behind it, curious. I wasn't spying or anything, I was trying to find out if she was giving him secrets about our company. It's not like I was jealous or anything, especially not over an intelligent-looking girl that I had just met yesterday. That would be idiotic.

She said something to him, confusion written across her face. Her voice was so quiet that I couldn't hear her, even with my super hearing.

Whatever the guy said in reply, she found amusing and chuckled. She rolled her amber eyes and said something that he quickly replied to.

They exchanged maybe one or two more lines of dialogue before Rose turned away from the guy she called "Timothy". She paused, turned, and approached him again. She said something to him, and he replied with a smile. Rose then hugged him and the two walked away from each other.

Having learned nothing, I rolled my eyes at the thought of Rose knowing absolutely _anything_ about Brisbaine Corp., other than the fact that it's the most successful business in the world, and that it's run by my father, myself, and my brothers.

* * *

 **shypuppylover19 : As requested! (^u^)**


	7. The Deathiversary Gala

**This will either be the legit longest thing I've ever done, or I'll be splitting it into parts . . .Nope, longest thing I, Phox, have eva done! Although, you may see a little bit of repetition, and things are gonna get a little personal and we'll see their "Backstories" heehee. I've been teaching myself to type in past tense, yay!**

 **The thing about the ages is that the girls are 18 in this, and they were killed when they were a little bit over six years old.**

 **I cannot count the number of times I have tried to hit the backspace and accidentally hit the power button. Why do they make those two buttons so close on Chromebooks?!**

 **Sorry it took me a lifetime to write! (ono*)**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Bubbles**

My sisters, Mr. and Mrs. Walters and I got into a long black stretch limo and Mr. Walters gave the chauffeur directions to the Jojo estate, where the Deathiversary Gala would be taking place. My sisters and I were in our dresses, shoes and some light make-up, and my hair was in bouncy curls and in a high ponytail, and one lock of hair on either side of my head framed my face. Rose's hair was in the usual loose curls. She didn't wear her bow anymore, having ditched it a month after we got our robot parts, and her hair was pulled back in a waterfall braid. Rocky didn't want to do her hair, but we insisted, so she let us give her an extreme side part, and that was as far as we could go.

The limo started down a road, and Mr. and Mrs. Walters turned to me and my sisters.

"We're so honored to meet you three." Mr. Walters, A.K.A. Agent Insider mouthed to us. He was wary of the limo driver's ability to hear us.

"And us, you." I mouthed.

"We're happy that you both could help us on this mission." Blos – Rose mouthed back.

Mrs. Walters, or Agent Disguise, smiled and mouthed "We know you can, and _will_ succeed in bringing the villains down."

"That's the plan." Rocky mouthed back, joking.

"Here we are." the limo driver said.

"Thank you sir." Mr. Walters answered politely. We all got out of the limo and Mr. Walters gave the driver a tip before he sped off.

Mrs. Walters turned to us, and she and her husband led us through the doors to the enormous, hotel-like estate, belonging to the King of the World, Mojo Jojo. A security guard looked at us and checked us all of on the guest list before we entered the hall. Rocky fidgeted in her dress, but her actions were so subtle that only Rose and I noticed.

"Look." Rose muttered to her. "If you stop fidgeting, I'll let you get whatever kind of sport item you want when a big competition comes up."

We both knew what she really meant: _"If you stop making our mission more difficult, I'll let you fight with whatever weapon you want when the Repossession War starts."_ , the Repossession War being when we fight against the smaller villain rulers and their minions.

Rocky immediately stopped and we continued walking forward.

We soon got to a giant ballroom that was at least three stories high, where many couples were dancing, people were chatting, and villain rulers were socializing. I subtly looked around the room and I found our targets: the Brisbaine boys. Each boy was wearing a dark suit, only their shirts were their respective colors, with Brick in red, Butch in green, and Boomer in blue. Brick had his hair in the usual long ponytail that went a little past his knees. Butch's hair was spiked up, as usual. Boomer's hair was swept to the sides, again, as usual. The three brothers were across the room, standing to the side on a balcony that was at least one story up, and it had a stairway connecting the balcony to the floor that ran along the wall.

My eyes darted around the room and I disguised my face so that I looked interested and curious, as well as excited. I feel eyes on me and I look up to find Boomer Brisbaine looking down at me from the balcony, a small smile present on his face. To be polite, I smiled back and gave him a small wave.

"Care to dance?" I looked around and came face-to-face with an attractive young teen – probably the son of some celebrity – with short chestnut hair and blue eyes. He was holding out his hand to me.

"Sure." I replied, taking his hand. He led me to the dance floor and put one hand on my waist and used the other to hold my hand. We twirled around and he took the lead. The entire time, I could've sworn I felt someone watching me as I was asked to dance again and again by guys my age, or older or younger by a bit.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

Rain got swept away by a guy Rose said was the son of a weapons manufacturer, and I stayed with Rose as we wandered around the ballroom. Rose said that Rain dancing with that many people may, and _will_ lead to her learning info about the company. Usually a single mission can take up to a few months. Our last mission, Him, took at least three months to complete, and the Gangreen Gang was just a lucky bonus, although those goons didn't have much info to gather. We worked as secretaries for small, separate companies under Him's authority, and a _lot_ of people knew a _lot_ about him. Apparently, Him wasn't a huge fan of keeping things about himself a secret.

I sneaked a glance up at the balcony where our targets were, and I found them walking down the stairs. I made sure to secretly watch them as I made my way around the room with Rose.

"Well well, if it isn't my _favorite_ reporter." someone whispered in my ear.

"Hello Mr. Brisbaine." I said. I turned around and was soon facing the green-clad Ruff.

"Rocky, call me if you need me, okay?" Rose said behind me.

I turned around and saw she had a smile on her face as she looked from me to Butch. Her real meaning was _"Will you be alright if I leave you here to gather info?"_

"You got it Rose." I replied.

Rose nodded and walked away, leaving me with the same person who almost took my life away.

I turned to face him with a small smile on my face. One that I had constantly trained myself to maintain when speaking with targets. Whether I went by Layla, Callie, Fern, Tori, Erin, I _always_ kept the face I wanted. No exceptions.

"You know you can call me Butch, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just like to keep things professional." I replied. Butch's eyes got a weird glint in them, one I knew all too well. _He's gonna hit on me._ I realized.

"Let me guess, you're doing an article on the party?" Butch asked, the glint not gone.

"Nope. I'm off work tonight. My family was invited." I answered.

"I know, I'm just teasing." Butch laughed.

"Butch! Hi!" someone squealed. A blonde girl with brown eyes bounced over to Butch and looped both of her arms around one of his.

"Oh, hey Addison." Butch replied, smirking.

 _This is gonna be harder than I thought. I thought to myself. Wait a moment. Don't they like getting what they want? What would happen if he_ couldn't _have me?_ I thought deviously.

"I missed you Butch!" chirped another girl with brownish-black hair and grey eyes. She latched onto his other arm.

"Hey Lila." he said.

Despite the neutral look on my face, I almost burst out laughing as a brunette with hazel eyes looped her arms around his shoulders from behind. "Long time no see Butch." she murmured into his ear.

"Nice to see you too, Brooklyn." he replied.

 _Wow. He has three girls on him in less than three minutes. Can you say player?_ I thought to myself. I noticed him looking at me out of the corner of his eye while he talked to the other girls who were all over him.

I pretended to perk up as if my phone had rang. I pulled my phone out of a concealed pocket on the inside of the waistline of my dress's skirt. I turned it on and pretended to look through my messages, and scrolled through a conversation I had with Dexter. A few hours later I had changed his contact name to "Timothy O.".

I pretended to smile at a "text I had just received". I looked around the room and pretended to find someone, when what I really found was a balcony that gave me a view of the garden outside of the estate. I put my phone away and started walking away from Butch and his trio of females.

"Where are you going Rocky?" Butch asked.

I turned to face him. "My friend wants to know where I am, and he told me to meet up with him."

His eyes narrowed the _slightest_ bit when I said the words "he" and "him". _This is gonna be interesting._ I thought to myself. I turned and made my way around the room, always staying near the wall. Being my counterpart, I could guess what he was thinking. He was probably asking himself why I left, if I was jealous, who my male friend was, what he had that Butch didn't, and where I was going.

 _In other words,_ I thought to myself. _so far, so good._ I walked around, picking up pieces of gossip along the way.

* * *

 **Blossom**

"You got it Rose." Rocky said.

I nodded and walked away, knowing very well that I was leaving my sister with the same boy who tried to kill her. I wandered about the ballroom, a small smile plastered on my face. I walked by socializing guests, and picked up a few lines of dialogue.

"Twelve years. What an . . . accomplishment."

"The boys don't seem too happy."

"I heard the Brisbaine brothers aren't too excited."

"Preposterous."

"I heard Mojo's working on a super-weapon."

"I heard it's a canon."

"Why would he need a weapon? He has the world already."

"I heard he's gonna use it when the Resistance starts to revolt."

"I heard the Resistance is just a story."

"I heard that the Myth Squad is going to target the Brisbaine boys next."

"Really? I heard their next target was Princess Morbucks."

"I heard they were going to take out King Mojo."

"I heard it was all three."

"I heard that one of the Myth Squad members, Phoenix, hacked into a security system designed by Brick Brisbaine."

"I heard Phoenix used to work Mojo."

"I heard Phoenix was a man who worked as a secretary for the former mayor."

I kept myself from rolling my eyes at the information. The only thing important that I picked up was the canon. _Maybe I can sneak around and find it . . . if it's even real._

I looked out at the dance floor, and saw Rain talking to a tall guy with dark hair and bright hazel eyes. She looked really interested, so I knew she was getting information.

I gently bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said. I looked up and found a neutral-faced Brick Brisbaine looking back down at me. From my guess, he was about 6'0, standing almost three inches taller than me. Yes, my sisters and I are all 5'9.

"Quite alright." Brick replied.

"Oh, Mr. Brisbaine." I said.

"Call me Brick." the redheaded teen said coolly. "It's awkward when someone my age calls me "Mr."."

"Understood." I answered.

After a small pause, Brick spoke up. "To be truthful, I've never liked these kind of things."

"You mean Galas, or fancy parties in general?" I asked.

"Any of them, really." he said.

"Really?" My interest was piqued, and that didn't happen often. "I thought you of all people would appreciate a celebration like this."

"Eh. Not really. It just brings back memories." He suddenly looked a little disturbed. He seemed to be deep in thought and he looked downward.

"Brick? Are you alright?" I asked.

He blinked once and shook his head gently. "I'm fine." he said, frowning.

" _Bricky_!" Called out an obnoxiously snobby voice.

Brick's eyes closed and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Hello Princess."

A girl my age with over-curled, orange-dyed hair, wearing a golden dress that was somewhat revealing, wrapped her arms around Brick's neck, and he looked like he wanted to murder her. She broke away from him and looked at me like I was a peasant or something. I kept a small, innocent smile on my face.

Morbucks looked at Brick. "Who's _she_?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Princess, this is Rose Walters. Rose, this is –"

"I'm pretty sure she knows who I am." Princess snapped. She looked at me. " _Don't you_?"

"Of course I do." I nodded. "You're Princess Morbucks, the fiancée of Brick Brisbaine. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand awkwardly.

She rose an eyebrow at me, but shook my hand nonetheless. "You know about the engagement?"

"Yes. It's all anyone talks about at my father's office." I said.

"Mr. Walters is your father?" she inquired. "I wasn't aware he had a daughter."

"Well, now he has _three_." I replied. "He was kind enough to adopt me and my two best friends."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What happened to your _real_ parents? What, did they not want you?" she asked in mock sympathy.

"Princess!" Brick snapped. "That wasn't necessary." He growled at her. "For all you know, her real parents are dead."

"Actually," I said, causing for both teens to look at me. "I don't know what happened to them." I shrugged, making sure to cover up my lies. After all, my father was still alive, while my mother was _actually_ dead. "They've been missing for a little over seventeen years. They disappeared when I was about six months old."

". . . Oh." the two of them responded.

"No, it's alright!" I said quickly. "I have my foster family now." I looked around awkwardly, and found a familiar face. "Hey, congratulations on your engagement. I'm gonna leave so you two can have some alone time." I said innocently.

I turned on my heel and made my way through the crowd, not bumping into anyone due to years of having a job – by which I mean my _real_ job – that requires for one to be aware of his or her own surroundings.

I stopped at the side of a brown-haired guy with glasses and green eyes. "Hello Mr. Oaks." I joked.

Timothy turned to me and smiled. "Nice to see you Miss Walters." He said, shaking my hand. "How have you been?" he asked. What he really meant was: _"Have you gotten any information worth mentioning?"_

"Great, and you?" I replied.

 _Yes, and lots of it. What about you?_

"Fantastic."

 _Same here, these people love to gossip._

"That's good to hear." I said. We smiled at each other.

He held out his hand to me. "Care to dance?"

 _Do you think we need more information?_

I took his hand. "Of course."

 _It wouldn't hurt to get more info, just in case._

Timothy led me over to the dance floor and placed his free hand on my waist, while my other hand rested on his shoulder. We twirled around the dance floor, picking up pieces of political gossip that were whispered with my intensive hearing, which was only amplified by my cybernetics.

* * *

 **Boomer**

 _Where the hell did she go?_ I asked myself, not knowing the answer. I looked around the crowd, and I caught sight of a ruffled blue high-low skirt and a curly blonde ponytail. I walked forward to the edge of the dancefloor, and I saw her dancing with a guy who was maybe two years older than her. He had light hair and green eyes. His movements were awkward and jagged, indicating that he wasn't a very good dancer. Meanwhile, Rain's movements were smooth and graceful, like she'd been dancing her whole life. She looked interested in something he was saying. I clenched my fists.

After a few seconds, the song ended and Rain nodded to the guy in front of her before walking away. I approached her and smiled. "Hey Rain."

"Oh, hi Mr. Brisbaine!" she said cheerfully. Her small smile broadened as she saw me.

"You don't have to call me that." I said at the formal name. "Just call me Boomer, okay?" I asked.

She seemed to think about it for three seconds before she said "Okay, if that's what you want." She smiled again.

Another song started up and I wordlessly took her hand before anyone else could, not that they would anyway, not with me standing right in front of her. She kept up with my pace as I twirled her, never faltering.

"You're a pretty good dancer." I commented.

Rain giggled. "I work best with my legs."

"Really now?" I said, smiling. "What kind of activities do you do?"

"Swimming, running, and kickboxing." she replied.

"Kickboxing?" I asked.

"Yeah. I figured that I should know _some_ sort of martial arts or something for protection, just in case." Rain said.

"That's cool." I answered. I looked around and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I looked down at Rain and saw concern in her large blue eyes. They seemed _almost_ familiar.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "I've just always kinda hated this event is all." I said uncomfortably.

"Why's that – I mean if you don't mind my asking!" Rain replied.

I looked around as the song ended and I walked Rain over to a deserted area in the room.

Rain looked up at me. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well . . . I guess . . ." I lowered my voice. "I guess that after the girls were killed, I felt kinda empty. It's probably because killing them was our lifelong job, and we had finally done it, and . . . I guess I miss beating up my rival."

Rain hesitantly raised her hand and wiped something off of my face. I touched my face and realized that I had been crying.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I've never really said stuff like that to anyone."

"It's alright." Rain mumbled in response. "You may not have those three anymore, but you still have enemies." she said grimly. "You've still got the Resistance . . . and the Myth Squad."

"You're right." I smiled at her.

The blonde smiled back at me. "C'mon, let's dance." She took my hand and led me over to the dance floor. She placed my other hand on her waist and rested her other hand on my shoulder. I smiled at Rain as I took the lead and twirled her around.

* * *

 **Butch**

As soon as I had given each girl my promise to call them – a promise which each girl knew I wouldn't keep, but they still hoped – I went off to find Rocky. I wandered around the ballroom, turning down requests to dance.

 _She had said she was meeting up with her boyfriend._ I thought to myself. After a few minutes, I found her on a balcony that overlooked Mojo's garden. For a second, I thought she was looking at the flowers, but I realized that she was looking upwards, at the moon. She looked sad and annoyed at the same time. Maybe the moon reminded her of something.

"Where'd your boyfriend go?" I asked.

Rocky turned around and looked at me funny. Then she shook her head, a small smile back on her face. "He doesn't exist." she replied simply.

"Why'd you leave then?" I asked.

"Needed an excuse to leave an awkward situation. It was just the first thing that came to my mind." She shrugged and looked back up at the moon. I could see her smile was growing more and more forced. After a few moments, she rested her forehead on her forearms.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. It's my own problem." Rocky replied.

"Problem?" I asked. "Is someone giving you a hard time?"

"No – Well . . . Ugh." she growled in annoyance.

"Just tell me." I said. " . . . Please?" I leaned on the railing next to her and looked at her.

She mumbled something into her arms.

"Huh?"

She lifted her head and despite her make-up still looking perfect, her cheeks were tear-stained. "Today was the day my parents . . . uh . . . gave me up." she sniffed. She wiped the tears off her face with her tight-fitting sleeve.

"Wait, your parents gave you up?" I asked.

Rocky nodded in response. "Supposedly they . . . didn't want me . . . and they wanted me to be different."

"That's stupid." I said.

"And that's exactly why I _hate_ myself for _beating myself up_ over it." she replied. "I always wondered what was wrong with me and why I wasn't good enough."

I looked up at the moon for a minute before looking back at Rocky. "Do you still think like that?" I asked.

She let out a sigh before standing up straighter against the railing. "No. When I was . . . about five years old, I met Rose and Rain in the foster system. We didn't know our real names, so we made ones up, and made it so we all matched somewhat. I was Rocky, we named "the redhead" Rose, because that's what she smelled like," she laughed. "and "the blonde" wanted to be called Rainbow, 'cause we had just seen one outside, but we made her change it to Rain, because we knew she would want to change it sooner or later. "Rainbow" is just a nickname nowadays." She smiled down at her hands, which were resting on the railing. "We grew up seeing each other as sisters. People wouldn't adopt us because we refused to be separated. Then Mr. Walters came along a few months ago and took all of us in. We're grateful to him for that." She looked over at me. "A few days ago, I _finally_ made a vow to myself to never think about them again . . . with the exception of this night, and this night only."

"Rocky . . . I'm so sorry." I said, not knowing what would be better.

"Don't be." Rocky replied. "My life is finally going the way I want it to."

"You really care about Rose and Rain, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah. Whenever one of them is gone, it's like I'm missing a limb or something, and it can't be replaced. Have you ever felt something like that?" she asked.

I sighed. _Should I tell her?_ I ran a hand through my hair and turned to face her. "Actually, yeah. Unfortunately that person is dead."

Rocky's eyes widened in understanding. "Your rivals."

" _Rival_." I corrected her. "The other two weren't much of a challenge, but the green Puff . . . she challenged me like no one else did. She was the only person who could actually take me down."

"I see." Rocky said.

After a few moments, I turned to face Rocky again. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we have this conversation already?" she laughed.

"I'm serious." I said. "If it'll sweeten the deal, I'll tell you a bit about myself."

"Deal." Rocky answered.

* * *

 **Brick**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't somewhat mad at Rose for leaving me alone with Princess. After a few minutes of completely ignoring her, Princess left to go hang out with "friends". I set out to find someone to have an intelligent conversation with.

I personally despised Princess. Mojo decided to keep the villains closer together and he decided on a marriage between Princess and myself. I asked him why he chose me once and he said it was because I wouldn't put up too much of a fight. The entire situation in my eyes, is cliché and idiotic beyond compare.

After running through a _short_ mental list of _somewhat_ intelligent people, I found that any person I thought of was busy doing something, and all of those people weren't people I enjoyed spending time with. My gaze rifted around the room until I saw Rose talking with a boy who had light brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. The two of them were standing in a corner of the room, and both teens had neutral expressions as they conversed. I realized the boy was the same person I had seen Rose with at the park.

I walked over to them and I overheard a bit of their conversation.

"How's work going?" Rose asked.

"Great." the guy said. "Everyday it seems I'm learning something new about medical stuff."

"That's cool. We should meet up sometime and maybe my sisters and I could interview you." I heard Rose say.

"Sure." the guy replied. "Lets meet up later and arrange a date to get together." He handed Rose a small slip of paper and she gave him a card. Both pulled out their phones and tapped on the screens for a minute before putting them away.

I walked up to them. "Hey Rose."

She looked over at me and her neutral face turned into a small smile that I had seen on her sisters countless times. "Hello Brick."

I turned to the brown-haired guy. "Who's this?" I asked her.

"Oh, this is my friend Timothy Oaks." she replied. "He's Townsville's newest and youngest doctor."

"N-nice to meet you." Timothy said, probably a little timid due to the fact that a villain ruler was in front of him. He hesitantly stuck out his hand and I shook it.

I turned back to Rose. "Leaving me alone with Morbucks back there was uncalled for." I said stonily.

Timothy rose an eyebrow at Rose, who looked at me. "I'm sorry." she said. "I've heard about your fiancée, and I thought that if I had stayed around any longer, she would've assumed something, and I didn't want that." she explained.

"I would've corrected her." I countered.

After a few seconds, she sighed. "I don't have an argument for that."

"I suppose you've heard how the engagement came to be?" I asked.

"Of course." Rose said. "A bit cliché in my opinion, but it's smart in some ways."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do tell."

"Well, it's strategic." Rose said. "It'll keep the remaining major rulers closer together, so there's less of a chance for one to be vulnerable."

"You seem to know quite a bit about strategies." I said.

"Sometimes I needed to know how to get away from other kids in the system." she replied. "One time, I hid on top of a bookshelf."

"Remember the time you, Rain, and Rocky hid in that cupboard?" Timothy chuckled.

"Yeah." she laughed. "I'm _still_ surprised we all fit in there."

"Well, you _were_ eleven." he said.

"I take it you two have known each other for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah. We meet . . . maybe seven years ago in the foster system?" She looked at Timothy, who nodded in confirmation. "We've been friends ever since."

"That's nice." I said plainly.

Timothy's head whipped around as someone called out his name. He turned to Rose. "Hey, I gotta go, call me later, 'kay?"

"You got it." she replied as her friend walked away. She turned to me and sighed. "Now I know how that feels."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When someone leaves you in an awkward situation." Rose explained flatly. "Was that what I did to you?"

"Yes." I said.

"My apologies." she answered.

"It's not that bad, I get to talk to you _now_ , don't I?" I asked, still emotionless.

She looked at me, a bit startled. " _You_ want to talk to _me_?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "You seem like someone I can have an intelligent conversation with."

"Oh." she said.

We stood silently for a few moments until I spoke up. "Is this the first time you've been to a party like this?"

She nodded. "I'm guessing you don't like _this particular celebration_?" she asked.

I turned to her. "How did you know?"

"Well, for one thing, your eyes are much duller, your slouching the slightest bit, and your frown seems deeper than usual." Rose explained. She sounded like she was talking about the weather.

"You're quite observant." I said.

"I have to be. It's kind of my job." she said. "That, and there's at least _one_ picture of you and your brothers on every magazine and newspaper." she sighed, exasperated.

"I didn't realize that." I responded.

She laughed softly. "That's alright. I'm a quick study anyway. I've taught myself to notice the smallest changes in an attitude or an appearance. It helps me handle people and their emotions, and know when something's wrong."

"That's amazing." I said.

"Hey, when you're in an orphanage with dozens of kids, and each one is different, it comes naturally, and pretty soon you can understand anyone within a few minutes." Rose said. "Back to the _main_ subject: your dislike for a party that celebrates a success of yours, albeit a gruesome one." she said the last part quietly. "I understand that it brings back memories, but what's wrong? Talk to me." she asked.

I looked around before answering quietly. "I may or may not have mixed feelings about my actions on that day." I said.

One of her fiery ginger eyebrows rose up. "What are you talking about? Destroying them was . . . like your job, wasn't it? You completed that job. I don't see how you could have mixed feelings about that."

"When I fought . . . _her_ ," I found that I couldn't bring myself to say her name. "it wasn't a fair fight. She was blind, and she was already dying."

She gave one slow nod before looking up at me and speaking. "If that's the case, then the only thing I can say is that you did her a favor. You made her end quick and painless."

"But I did the _complete_ _opposite_ of that. _I_ was the one who made her blind. I only put her through _more pain_." I protested.

She was silent for a few minutes. "Oh . . . Perhaps . . ." She sighed. "I don't think I have a response for that."

"It's alright, you don't need one." I said. "If I'm lucky, she's forgiven me . . . but I'm afraid no one is that lucky."

"Who knows. If you're unfortunate enough, you'll be haunted by her forever." Rose commented.

"She's been haunting my dreams for the past twelve years." I muttered.

Rose looked over at me. Her pale face and amber eyes were unreadable. "Forgive me if I seem ignorant, but . . . you had a job to do. You had to complete your job by any means necessary, did you not? _You did your job._ I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you're reacting this way. Of course, you _saw the light leave her eyes_. You _watched her die_. But that's the thing: that's what you were created to do. _Everyone_ knows that. I may not understand, but I do know that _that's business_."

Without looking over, she walked away and joined Timothy across the room.


	8. Trails and Traps

**This is the first time I've done one of these, but I would like to say thank you to these people who have reviewed my story (I tried to go in ABC order, and these are the reviewers from chapters 1 to 6) Thanks!:**

 **Amanda (Guest)**

 **563275**

 **Ash141**

 **BlossomxBrick11**

 **MistyLove (Guest)**

 **shypuppylover19**

 **Sukikmu (Guest)**

 **supersweetluvbug**

 **Taylorlee (Guest)**

 **Thank you so much! TuT crying with joy right now!**

 **This was pretty fun to write. Oh, and when you think about the girl's suits, think about a feminine, less catty Chat Noir. LOL!**

 **I'm so sorry that this wasn't up sooner! I was working nonstop on a birthday present for my mom!**

 **There may be a little bit of repetition, but I tried to mix it up a bit, with Phoenix being a little emotionless, Gorgon a little 'Try me, I dare ya!', and I tried to make Hydra a little emotional (At some point, my brain got fried so things might seem a little boring at some points! So sorry!)**

 **BTW, when I write** **XXxxXXxxXX** **, that means it's 3** **rd** **person POV, and** **VVvvVVvvVV** **means the POV is that of an unidentified character.**

 **After this chapter, I will start doing chapters that concentrate on one or two POVs at a time, but I'll still do ones that have all six, and even some mysterious ones.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Brick**

I stared up at the ceiling, wondering why I said all the stuff I did to Rose. It's not like I would normally do something like that. I guess I must've been holding it all in, and I just wanted to let go. I guess Rose seemed like a trustworthy person. I guess I was sick of everything.

I guess I'm guessing a lot now.

Who knows what kind of danger I put myself and the company in. Rose could be with the Resistance.

 _She doesn't seem like she is._ a small voice in the back of my mind said. _She seems nice, like she cares._

 _What am I thinking?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head, as if to clear it. _I'm acting like Boomer._ I thought to myself.

I turned over onto my side and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up at sound of something breaking. I looked around and no one was there. I slowly got out of bed and stood up. I walked out of my room and looked down the hall. To my left, there was a shattered vase on the floor. White flowers were strewn across the floor.

Whoever knocked it over stupidly walked in the water, and left behind wet footprints. I quietly followed the footprints. They led to a metal door, a door that I knew led to the control room, the room that gave whoever knew the password access to the security systems, among other things.

I quietly opened the door and inside, I saw someone sitting in _my_ chair. I heard the faint clacking of the keyboard. I took a step towards the figure and I heard a faint beeping.

 _Clang!_

I looked around and I was suddenly in a large cage. "Hey!" I shouted. "Who are you?" I touched one of the cage's bars, and hissed in pain. _Antidote X._

The figure slowly spun towards me in the chair and stood up. The person was wearing a pitch black, form-fitting suit, knee-high combat boots, gloves that went up to their wrists, and a belt that had small grenade-like objects attached to it. The thing about the person that stood out to me was their metal mask. It looked like the face of a serene bird, with a small beak over the nose and sculpted feathers tinted red. There were small screens over the eyes and a small portion under the beak, which must've been the mouth. The figure walked around my cage, and I noticed that the person had very slender limbs and the grace of a cat.

"What are you doing?" I asked coldly.

The masked person looked directly at me. "Isn't it obvious?" Definitely female.

"You're the one who hacked into my system, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I am." she replied. "I must say, it seemed a little easy. I was disappointed. I thought a system designed by the infamous _Brick Brisbaine_ would be a little more . . . _challenging_." she taunted.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Phoenix." She walked around the cage and sat back down in the chair. I remembered the note from Him's forehead from a Myth Squad Agent who signed under her name.

"For a member of the Myth Squad, you sure know how to make it easy to be discovered." I commented.

"You really think that was accidental?" Phoenix asked. "No, that was to lure you right into my little trap." she said.

"I guess you're going to kill me now, right?" I asked.

Phoenix raised a gloved finger up to her masked face and tapped where her chin must be. She pretended to be deep in thought. "I don't think so. We _were_ thinking about targeting that brat who thinks she can rule the world just because her checkbook is bigger than her _mouth_ is." Her hand dropped to her slender waist and rested on her hip. "Now that you mention it, we _could_ go after the monkey who thinks the world of himself. Or we could settle on you three." She seemed to be staring right at me. "What do you think I should do?"

I was a little taken aback at her question. _Is she serious?_ I asked myself. A few minutes of silence passed and I actually considered answering Phoenix before she tossed her head back and let out a soft laugh.

"Me? The Commander of the Myth Squad, asking the enemy for help? Ha! Imagine the looks on the others' faces if I were serious."

 _Commander? I'm talking to the Commander of the Myth Squad_? I suddenly felt a little nervous. "How many "others" are there?" I asked.

Phoenix looked at me again. "How many do you think?"

"Thousands." I replied.

Phoenix laughed sarcastically. "Try three."

My eyes widened.

"Yes, the Myth Squad is made up of _three_ people. Not three _hundred_. Not three _thousand_. _Three_ , including myself." she said.

I was speechless. _Three_ people managed to take out almost every single major leader in the world.

 _Three_ people were able to give the Resistance hope.

 _Three_ people had the ability to make villains quake in fear.

And one of them was standing _right in front of me_.

But not just any one of them . . . the _leader_.

"You're joking." Was all I managed to choke out.

"Nope." she said.

There was another pause. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

She seemed to be staring at me in confusion. She let out something that sounded like a short and soft laugh. "I _could_ keep you in the dark . . . but I want a "fair" fight."

"That's not what you did for the others." I countered.

"So? _They_ were _them_. This is different." Phoenix shot back.

"Why not just kill me now?" I asked, curious, but still nervous all the same. "You have me right where you want me. Why don't you just get it over with? Save yourself the trouble."

Phoenix leaned forward and cocked her head to the side. "I've debated that." A gloved hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat. She surprised me by her strength, and I forgot to breathe on my own. "But I want to have some fun with my new target."

"Why?" I breathed. "What makes me so special?"

Her hand tightened around my neck. "Simple. You _destroyed_ the world I love. You _murdered_ my idols. You _took everything_ away from me, and I'm not even the _only one_ who feels this way."

I was frozen still as Phoenix stared me down. I tried to look into her eyes, but I couldn't see them through the screens on her mask.

She let out a soft laugh, yet somehow, it was the darkest laugh that I had ever heard. "It seems only fitting that I return the favor." She let go of my neck, pushing me back a few paces, and turned to the computer and hit a few buttons. "Maybe I could kill your redheaded friend." she said to me.

"Princess? Please, I couldn't care less about her." I growled.

"I wasn't talking about her." Phoenix deadpanned. She sidestepped and I saw a girl with long red hair and amber eyes wearing a red and black dress, talking to me. We were at the Gala.

For some strange reason, my blood boiled. I scoffed. "Her? Please, I hardly know her."

She chuckled in response.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't hurt an innocent civilian." I said to her. "You're a part of the Resistance. You're supposed to _help_ the public, not eliminate it. You're bluffing."

"Hmm." she gave a hum of thought. "Correct. However, I could always turn her against you."

I felt myself get a little paler.

"It would be pretty easy convincing a simple-minded _reporter_ that _Brick Brisbaine_ is a villain. It's in your DNA." Phoenix said simply.

"As for 'not knowing her' . . ." Phoenix continued. She turned to the computer and soon the picture of Rose disappeared. "I can tell you're lying . . . I can see it in your eyes." She stood up straighter and her mask shimmered from the light from the computers as she turned towards me. "You may think you can hide it from everyone else, but I can read you like an open book."

I could almost _hear_ her smirking.

She cracked her neck and looked into my eyes. "No, I won't kill you _now_ . . . but that doesn't mean that I won't next time, and believe me, there _will_ be a next time."

She gave a soft chuckle and darted out of the room. The cage suddenly fell apart and I stood still, frozen in place. Reality sunk back in and I ran over to the door. I looked down the hallway, and there was no sign of Phoenix.

Something on the floor caught my eye. I bent down and picked it up. It was a small white business card, but instead of a business logo, in red ink there was a printed illustration of a phoenix, and sure enough, her name was printed in calligraphy at the bottom of the card.

 _Phoenix_

* * *

 **Butch**

I constantly asked myself why I had opened up to Rocky like that. That was something _Boomer_ did! Maybe I just wanted her to feel better.

 _Or you wanted to trick her into opening up to_ you. An obnoxious voice in my head said.

 _That seems like me._ I answered mentally. _It worked, after all. She told me a lot about her backstory, although I'm sure Brick's gonna see if it checks out tomorrow._

* * *

I don't know how long I tried to fall asleep. I looked over at my clock. _11:28._

 _Thump._

I sat up and looked around. I opened the door and found the body of a robotic security guard.

 _Thump._

I looked down the hall, and another guard was down. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the second guard, and I saw a third one down the hall. And a fourth one. And a fifth one. A trail of them littered the hallway, each body crackling quietly.

I quickly knew something was up. The fallen robots hadn't been cut or stabbed in any way. I bent down and inspected one of the guards. It looked like they were knocked out by a power surge, and some of the electricity was still there.

Curious, I followed the trail of metal bodies, knowing very well that if this were a movie, the audience would be screaming at me to go back to my room, lock the door, and bar the windows.

 _This is like some weird, twisted alternate to one of those cliché Valentine's Day things._ I thought to myself.

I soon found myself on the flat roof of the apartment-building-sized mansion. The wind whistled in my ears and ruffled my spiky hair.

I heard a machine powering down. I looked towards the sound and my eyes widened.

A guard's yellow white eyes flickered and winked out as the robot powered dies. It jerked and crackled and I saw a silver blade was sticking out of it's chest. The knife was jerked back. The robot hit the ground with a metallic _clank,_ and revealed the person behind it.

The figure stepped out into the moonlight, kicking aside the broken bot. It was a girl, and she was wearing a black suit that went up to her neck, and disappeared under some knee-high combat boots, and ended at some fingerless gloves that revealed pale, thin fingers. She had on a metal mask that covered her head and made her look like some vicious, angered, human-snake mashup. The scales on the edge of her mask were tinted green and I couldn't see her eyes through the screens in front of them, making it look like the female didn't _have_ eyes. There was one more small screen, right under the nose of her mask, probably so she could breathe. Around her slender waist hung a belt that held two small blasters, one on either side of her waist. She was slender — but not too slender — and had a dangerous aura that could be sensed half a mile away.

"Finally. It took you long enough to get your ass up here. What happened, did the elevator stop working?" she taunted. She twirled the knife in her hand and aimed one of her blasters at me.

Before I could react, I was wrapped up in ropes coated with a small concentration of Antidote X. It was enough to render my powers useless, but not enough to hurt me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, bewildered.

"The name's Gorgon." she said. I noticed she had a small – possibly fake – accent that made it sound like she was from New Jersey.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" I asked, struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Nah." Gorgon replied, her voice slightly muffled. "But you and your bros _did_ get a note from my buddy Nixie the other day."

 _Nixie?_ _Wait . . . Nixie, Nix . . . Nix . . . Phoenix!_ I looked up at the masked female. Her haughty and hardcore attitude made it seem like she was my own age. "You're one of _them_. You're a Myth Squad Agent, aren't you?"

"As well as a member of the Resistance." she said. She put her hands on her hips and she leaned forward. Gorgon looked down at me. Despite her limber frame, I could tell she was stronger than she was letting on.

After a pause in the conversation, I was starting to get uneasy. "What are you waiting for?"

Her head listed to the side and before she shook her head and chuckled. "Right. You think I gonna kill you." Gorgon leaned down more and her slender fingers took hold of my chin, making me look right at her freaky mask. Her hand seemed warm – but not the right kind of warm. It was warm, like it should be, but it was colder than the normal human hands that I've shaken at political events and meetings, it was almost like her hand's warmth was artificial. "Well guess what? Today's your lucky day. I ain't gonna kill you . . . _yet_." She chuckled darkly.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She forcefully let go of my chin, her long nails scraped against my skin in the process. "Orders are to have a little fun first." she said in her accent. "I wanna see how much it takes to _break you_."

I smirked at her. "Hate to break it to you Gorgon, but that ain't happenin'. _No one_ , can break me."

"Uh-huh, we'll see about that." Gorgon said. She pulled something out of her belt and dropped it on the floor in front of me. "Recognize that chick?"

The picture was of me and a girl hanging out on a balcony at the Gala. Both of us looked like we were having a good time. The girl had dark black hair and mesmerizing green eyes. My own eyes widened.

"I take that as a yes." she said. "I could always convince her to join the Resistance. She'd make a _great_ addition. I wonder if she could work a machine gun?" That last part seemed to be a spoken thought, like she was actually considering it.

I glared at Gorgon. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Ain't tellin'." she replied tauntingly. "The Commander wanted to tell your bro 'bout it. You'll be hearin' it from 'im whenever he tells ya."

"The Commander?"

"Yeah, what, you wanna meet her? I'd _love_ to introduce you, but she's a _little_ busy right now." she snickered. "Just you wait, we're gonna strike, and you's gonna be helpless." Gorgon straightened up and walked behind me. I could feel her looking down at me, and I knew she felt superior. "Just wait 'till the war – oh, wait, you won't be around by then!" she laughed.

I glared at her. "You've gotta know you won't win." I said.

She looked at me. "Oh really? What do you do for these people, huh? You _scare_ them." Gorgon said simply. "You rule over them with fear, which ain't exactly the brightest idea. Fear makes people easy to control, sure, but some people _don't. Fear. Anything._ Now, my comrades and I, what do we do? We give em' hope!" She tossed her arms in the air. "We rebel against that fear, and it makes the people braver, and your fear methods soon stop working."

I stare at Gorgon. _Did she just tell me how to rule a kingdom?_

After a few seconds, she exhaled. "As fun as it is torturin' you like this, I gotta go."

Gorgon turned around and walked away a few paces and stopped. She then turned around and walked up to me. I felt a searing pain explode in my head as she punched me in the jaw.

"Have fun with that bruise!" she hollered.

She stood on the ledge of the flat roof, and before I could blink, she leaned back and her mask glimmered in the moonlight as she fell over the side of the building. The ropes around me suddenly broke in half. I rushed over to the ledge and looked over the side of the building, expecting to see a broken body laying on the ground with limbs splayed out at awkward angles.

Instead, I found nothing.

No escape vehicle.

No comrade at the bottom.

No whirring of a motor in the distance.

And no body.

I turned around and ran a hand through my hand, a little more than alarmed. My eyes found the picture of me and Rocky. I picked it up and found a card on the back of it. I pulled it off and saw that it was printed in green ink. There was a drawing of a gorgon and the agent's name on the bottom.

 _Gorgon_

* * *

 **Boomer**

There wasn't any confusion when I asked myself why I told Rain what I told her.

I wanted her to _trust_ me.

I wanted her to _like_ me.

All because _I liked her._

I didn't regret my feelings at all. My brothers didn't believe all that 'Love-At-First-Sight' stuff, but I did, and it hit me like a truck after I had been hit with a canister of Antidote X!

I flopped onto my bed with a stupid grin on my face. I didn't hesitate in closing my eyes.

* * *

 _Bam-bam-bam-bam-bam-bam!_

I shot up when I heard loud footsteps landing hard on the floor as someone ran past my bedroom door.

I opened the door and saw a flash of black turn the corner. I ran after the intruder, following the sound of their loud footsteps. I turned the corner and soon I was on the person's tail thanks to my powers. The figure threw open a door and ran through it. I followed the person into one of Dad's labs. When I was close enough, I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around the person's slim shoulders. We both hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Mmm." The person groaned under me and tried to squirm out of my grip. "Wow, you guys are strong."

The intruder's feminine voice caught me off guard, and she darted forward out of my arms. She stood up and dusted herself off with her back to me. On her back was a white insignia that I knew all too well: a lady with a green snake tail instead of legs, three blue heads, and two feathery red wings. _She's a part of the Myth Squad!_ I realized.

"That's better." She turned around and faced me. "It would be nice if you would stand so we could have a civilized conversation." she said.

I did as she asked and looked at her. She was wearing a black full-body suit, matching gloves that went up to her wrists, a belt with two small scabbards hanging off, and one of them was occupied by a knife, where the other one was, I had no idea. On her feet were some thin, knee-high combat boots. They looked pretty light, so I didn't understand why her footsteps had been so loud. When I looked up at her face I almost gasped.

She was wearing a mask that had three faces that were a cross between a fish and a dragon. One face was over her own face, and the others were on either side of her head. The scales on it were tinted a dark blue. There were screens over the eyes of her centermost metal face, and another was on the mouth of her mask, which was sculpted into a mean snarl.

Overall, she freaked me out.

I stared at her. "I'm guessing you're called Hydra?" I asked.

She seemed to be surprised. "How'd you know?" Her voice was smooth and soft, as if raising her voice would cause the end of the world.

"The faces." I said, absentmindedly rubbing the side of my nose.

"Hm, interesting." she mumbled, as if she were talking to herself. "Sorry about this." Hydra said flatly.

Something beeped and I found myself in a net suspended by a rope attached to the ceiling. I tried to break the net, but I found it coated in Antidote X. I surprisingly still had my powers. It must have been a small concentration.

"Nice timing." Hydra said smugly. I looked at her and saw she was looking at a stopwatch. She looked up at me and her head listed to the side. She cracked her neck. Her posture suggested she was bored. She swiftly pulled out her remaining dagger and twirled it with two slender, gloved fingers. "Let's talk."

"So you can make my death easier?" I asked dryly.

"Nah, the C.A. said not today." Hydra replied.

"C.A.?" I asked.

"Commanding Agent." she said. "I must say I can't object to her decision. I figured I would first make your life absolutely _miserable_ , and then end you. How I'll end you, I haven't decided yet."

"Why haven't you decided yet?" I asked.

"'Cause I don't know what death would be best." she deadpanned. She stopped twirling the small blade.

"Why do you wanna kill me?" I asked.

"The better question is why _don't_ I?" Hydra said.

"What did I do to you?" I asked simply. Hydra probably thought I was the biggest idiot alive.

"What did you do to _humanity_?" she shot back.

I wanted a straight answer and was starting to get frustrated. "What are you planning?"

She seemed to stop moving altogether. Her shoulders shook as she gave a short laugh. "You really think that if you ask nicely I'll tell you?" she snickered. "Oh wait, that's right, you're _Boomer Brisbaine_ ," _s_ he said mockingly. "you can get _whatever_ you want by _flashing a smile_ and _batting your eyelashes_."

Even with the mask on, I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Pathetic." she hissed.

"That's what _you_ think." I snapped.

She put one hand on her hip and went back to twirling the knife with the other one. "And what do you think _everyone else_ sees, hm? Some perfect storybook prince?" She pointed over to a window. "Do you _really_ think that they _like_ you?"

She took a picture out of her pocket. The person in the photo was a smiling blue-eyed blonde in a blue dress who was standing in front of me. _Rain._ The girl who I had been thinking about just a few hours ago.

"You _really_ think _she_ wants you as some _Prince Charming_?" Hydra's voice was getting louder and she seemed to be getting mad. "You _really_ think she _cares_? You think she cares after you took _everything away from her_?" She was yelling now. Suddenly she straightened up and turned away from me.

I looked away from her. I was both stung by her words as well as trying to process the last part of what she said.

"That's what you _want_ them to see, isn't it?"

"You don't know me." I shot back. "You don't know _her_ either."

"Sure I do." Hydra said. "I know everything about everyone." I didn't want her words about Rain to be true: that I had hurt her, that she really didn't care.

"You still don't know _me_." I said.

She was silent for a while. "Maybe so . . . but I don't think _you_ know you either."

She calmly walked over to the window she had been pointing at a few minutes ago, and with her knife, broke it and stepped up onto the ledge of it. She turned back to me and looked at me for a while before jumping backwards and disappearing from my sight.

The net I was in fell to the ground and I tumbled out of it. I bolted towards the window and looked down. All I saw was a dark, empty alleyway. I stayed there, leaning out the window for a while. The wind ruffled my hair. I would've flown after her, but I knew it was pointless; the Myth Squad members have _never_ gotten caught by rulers.

Hydra's words were ringing in my ears.

 _"Pathetic."_

 _"Do you_ really _think that they_ like _you?"_

 _"You think she cares after you took_ everything away from her _?"_

 _"Maybe so . . . but I don't think_ you _know you either."_

 _I can't let her get to me. They_ want _me to break down._ I told myself.

I found a small slip of paper on the window sill, and picked it up. On it there was a blue drawing of a sea dragon with three heads, and a name underneath.

 _Hydra_

* * *

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Three girls in masks and matching black uniforms ran through alleys and backroads with the stealth of a cat and the speed of a peregrine falcon. They stopped underneath a bridge that hovered a few meters over a river.

They all whipped off their masks and smiled. Blossom took off her bird mask and smirked at the sky. Buttercup whipped off her snake person mask and tossed it into the air, a grin plastered on her face. Bubbles took off her multi-faced mask and smiled.

Buttercup started laughing. "That was awesome!" she said, dropping the fake Jersey accent she had earlier. "You should've seen his face when I started talking about his _sweetheart_ joining the Resistance, priceless! Ha ha ha!"

"Same here." Blossom said. "I was tempted to say "Not so tough now, are ya?". That's how scared he looked."

"That's nothin'." Bubbles remarked jokingly. "Boomer wants to be _Prince Charming_! Ha! Long story short, his ego might be _nonexistent_ now."

"Nice!" Blossom said. The triplets exchanged fistbumps, high-fives, and words of congratulations.

Buttercup cracked her knuckles. "What now? Phase Two is complete, what's next, C.A.?" she asked, looking at her redheaded Commanding Agent.

Blossom smirked and put her mask back on. "I hope you like art, 'cause we're gonna make a mural."

* * *

 **Hey CyboReaders! I want to say thanks to Elisa (Guest), for giving her little bit of _very very_ constructive criticism. Looking back at the chapter Elisa, I admit, things were going a little fast-paced, I just couldn't find a way to make the chapter more interesting. Realizing it was too fast-paced, I decided to have the guys (In Brick and Butch's cases) question themselves about their actions, and you'll find out later on as to why they _really_ felt that they could trust the girls.**

 **Thank you all for Reading and Reviewing,**

 **~ Phox**


	9. Fake Smiles and Fakes Files

**Just a heads up, this story is kinda serious, but there is definitely fluff and romance and little bits of comedy here and there, but I need to say this.**

 **There is action, and as much of it as I can manage without making myself hurl in disgust from mental images, or bored from lack of romance.**

 **For those who** _ **are**_ **growing bored due to lack of fluffiness, never fear, I have things in store . . .**

 **Starting with this chapter (albeit the fact that we're startin' slow, they gotta _earn_ it!)!**

 **Oh, and when you think about the archives, think about a library dedicated to files, folders, and papers!**

* * *

 **Blossom**

I wandered around the archives of Townsville. Today, I was taking a _small_ break from executing Phase Three of our plan. Instead, I was doing a little bit of . . . background research.

I walked down an aisle, my hand never leaving the edge of a shelf as I walked. Having my hand touch a wall as I walked had been I habit I picked up from many years ago, when doctors would shut down my eye cybernetics for a few weeks so they could upgrade it. I used it as a method of travel when my vision was shut off. When my eyes were on, it became a very mild force of habit.

When I couldn't help it, to hide it, I tried to walk close to the wall. When I was in the center of a room, I distracted myself with other topics, like politics, current events, the whereabouts of targets, or my destination.

The habit is so mild now that the only times I do it are when my vision is off, or if the room I'm currently in is dark. At the moment, I'm doing it for a sense of familiarity.

My eyes skimmed over the letters printed onto the folders' tabs. Finally, I found the one I was looking for.

Dad had never told me or my sisters how Mom died. Sure, we all thought it was from the crash, but he never officialized it. Once, Buttercup asked him when we were nine, but Dad hadn't answered.

I would finally know for sure.

I picked up the folder and read the tab: _Sierra Evelyn (Keane) Utonium_

* * *

 **Brick**

I glared at the headline of the news.

 _Citizens In A Frenzy Over Graffiti Left By The Myth Squad!_

"The people of Townsville have been in a panic ever since this piece of graffiti found on the side of the Brisbaine Corp. building was spotted." said the straight-faced reporter.

Next to him appeared a picture of a _very_ familiar insignia. It was the same insignia Boomer said he had seen last night, colors and all.

"Officials have recently identified this picture as a three-way cross between a . . . gorgon . . . a hydra . . . and a phoenix. They say that this is the mark of the Myth Squad, the mysterious group of Resistance operatives, _supposedly_ responsible for the dead rulers." The sarcasm in his tone was not hidden in any way.

Everyone high up in society was skeptical about the Myth Squad's ability. Long story short, only the citizens of the world believed in the Myth Squad, and they all secretly rooted for them, and hoped they would fix the world. Everyone – and I _mean_ everyone, myself included – thought that the Myth Squad Agents were the leaders of the Resistance.

If my beliefs are correct, then I was talking with the leader of the Resistance last night.

I walked over to my computer and typed in my password. Next to me on my desk was the picture of Rose that Phoenix had left behind. I called my brothers into the room so we could check the backstory of the girls.

I opened a government search engine typed into the search bar: _Rain Walters_. I got results immediately.

 **Name: ? Scotts**

 **Alias: Rain "Rainbow" Walters**

 **Birthday: ?**

 **Age: 18 (Estimated)**

 **Relatives: Ian Walters (Adopted Father)**

 **Miranda Walters (Adopted Mother)**

 **Two Unidentified. (Adopted Sisters)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Occupation: Apprentice Reporter**

 **Backstory: Appeared on the doorstep of Oakley Orphanage at about six months old. The government has reason to believe that her parents were Yvonne and Alexander Scotts. The two adults named were found a week later at the bottom of a cliff in an upturned car, both dead. The child has no information or knowledge of anything apart from the death of her parents.**

 **At a young age, the child became close friends with her bunkmates. Like her, they were nameless. The three bunkmates wished to be adopted together, which caused a problem, that problem being that no one wanted three daughters. The three were stubborn, and were finally adopted as sisters by Ian and Miranda Walters.**

 **The three girls named each other when they were five years old, and the child in question is now called Rain. Her bunkmates are known to nickname her "Rainbow", as that was her first choice of a name.**

I turned to Boomer. "Does this all seem familiar to you?" I asked.

Boomer seemed to be processing the information. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "She didn't tell me anything about her past, but the things about her sisters are right." he said.

I nod and go back to the search bar: _Rocky Walters_

 **Name: ? Morrison**

 **Alias: Rocky Walters**

 **Birthday: ?**

 **Age: 18 (Estimated)**

 **Relatives: Ian Walters (Adopted Father)**

 **Miranda Walters (Adopted Mother)**

 **Two Unidentified (Adoptive Sisters)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Occupation: Apprentice Reporter**

 **Backstory: Was left at the Oakley Orphanage at seven months old with a note – which was signed under the name Morrison – saying to take care of her, as well as reasons as to why her parents were unable to take care of her. Birth parents unknown. The girl has constantly blamed herself for her parents giving her up. She constantly makes up reasons that focus on her not being good enough, as a way to understand, seeing as this girl was never shown the note.**

 **She became friends with her bunkmates, who she stubbornly stayed with until all three girls were adopted as sisters by Ian and Miranda Walters.**

 **The three girls named each other, and the girl was named Rocky due to her "rough" personality, seeing as she got into many fights and was the first one to defend one of her friends.**

There was a copy of the note that said Rocky's real parents couldn't take care of her and that they went to Ireland ( **Love Ireland, though I've never been there. Yay heritage! Yes, I'm part Irish.** ).

"Well, Butch?" I asked.

He frowned, but nodded. "She said her parents didn't want her, I guess that was her blaming herself, in some weird way."

I nodded again and typed in one more name: _Rose Walters_

 **Name: ?**

 **Alias: Rose Walters**

 **Birthday: ?**

 **Age: 18 (Estimated)**

 **Relatives: Ian Walters (Adopted Father)**

 **Miranda Walters (Adopted Mother)**

 **Two Unidentified. (Adopted Sisters)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Occupation: Apprentice Reporter**

 **Backstory: Found at the Oakley Orphanage at three months. Parents unknown. Nothing about the girl could be found. There was no note, no birth certificate, nothing. No one knows anything about her parents.**

 **She grew close to her two bunkmates and grew up with them. The trio was adopted by Ian and Miranda Walters a few months ago.**

 **When the three were young, they named each other, and the girl was named Rose, because apparently that's what she smelled like, due to time spend looking out a window that was also occupied by a small rose in a vase.**

"That's sad." Boomer murmured. I realized he was reading Rose's profile as well. "At least Rocky and Rain know what happened to their parents, _and_ they know their last names."

"Yeah." Butch said, leaning over my shoulder to read. "She's got nothin'."

"Well, Rocky blames herself for her parents leaving." Boomer said.

"Rain's parents accidentally drove off a cliff." Butch replied.

"If you excuse me, I have research to do." I said, pushing my dimwit brothers away. I got up and left my study.

"On what?" Boomer asked.

I looked back at them. "The Myth Squad. I've gotta find everything I can about them."

The two of them nodded, not needing any more of an explanation, seeing as how I had told them what Phoenix had told me this morning.

* * *

 **Blossom**

I opened the file, almost afraid of what I would find.

 **Name: Sierra Evelyn (Keane) Utonium**

 **Alias: None**

 **Birthday: 6/23**

 **Age at Death: 37**

 **Relatives: John Utonium (Husband)**

 **Blossom Utonium (Daughter)**

 **Buttercup Utonium (Daughter)**

 **Bubbles Utonium (Daughter)**

 **Status: Dead**

 **Date of Death: 8/13**

 **Occupation: Ex-Teacher**

 **Backstory: Mother of the famous PowerPuff Girls. A caring and kind woman who loved teaching. Was injured in the accident that left her daughters disabled before their battle with the RowdyRuff Boys which led to the death of the PowerPuff Girls.**

 **Cause of Death: A bullet to her heart. The one responsible has still not been found.**

I did something I hadn't done in over a decade: I froze.

 _A bullet to her heart._ I found myself rereading the print to make sure I read it correctly.

 _A bullet to her heart._ My legs wobbled and I fell to my knees.

 _A bullet to her heart._ I almost felt my upgraded heart stop as the realization hit me harder than any of Brick's punches had.

 _Someone shot my mother._

 _Someone shot my mom._

 _Someone shot Mom._

For the first time in twelve years, I felt tears sliding out of my eyes.

* * *

 **Brick**

I walked through the aisles, looking at the file labels, looking for a certain one. I found the section used for government files and looked through the papers. I smirked as I found a black folder.

 **Myth Squad**

I opened it up and frowned at the contents.

 **Group Name: The Myth Squad**

 **Number of Agents: ?**

 **Successful Missions: ?**

 **Failed Missions: ?**

 **Additional Notes: Very little is known about this group. "Witnesses" have claimed to see "Myth Squad Agents" jump off of three story buildings and take off running at the speed of a car the minute they touch the ground. The Myth Squad is lethal, vigilant, and very skilled. People have assumed that the Myth Squad is made up of hundreds if not thousands of members. Others are convinced that the "Myth Squad" is just that, a myth. This team has become a symbol of hope for citizens around the world.**

All that remained inside was a picture of their insignia. I narrowed my eyes and snapped the folder shut.

As I put the folder back, I heard something that I probably wouldn't have without my enhanced hearing.

I heard someone trying to stifle sniffs and sobs.

Out of curiosity, and curiosity alone, I followed the sound.

I found a young girl on her jean-covered knees. Her pale hands were tangled in her red hair, clenched in fists at the back of her head. She was choking back a sob.

I blinked. "Rose?" I asked.

She stiffened and my suspicions were confirmed. She gave one last sniff and turned to face me. "Mr. Bris – I mean Brick?" she asked, wiping away stray tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not smiling or frowning.

"It's nothing, really." Rose replied.

"So you're crying about nothing?" I asked.

Rose didn't reply for a few minutes before she sighed. "Alright, I was . . . trying to find out more about my birth parents." the redhead said.

"Hm. Well, what did you find?"

"That's the thing, I didn't find _anything_." She rubbed one of her amber eyes.

"Oh." was all I managed to say in reply. "I'm sorry." I said after a pause in the conversation.

"It's not your fault." She stood up and put the file she was looking at back. She gave me a smile that seemed a little forced.

 _You don't know that._ I thought. _They could've been killed during one of our attacks, or we may have executed them for a crime or something._ I don't know why, but it made me feel weird to see Rose so upset.

"I'm sure you have plenty of work to be getting to, so I won't keep you any longer. I gotta get going anyway." she said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

When I looked up, she was already walking down the hallway.

"See ya." she called over her shoulder.

I looked over at the file that she had put away, and I pulled it out due to curiosity. I read the name.

 _Rose Walters_

I suddenly felt pity for a certain redheaded teenager.

* * *

 **Blossom**

My smile instantly turned to a frown when I got out of the building.

Everything was going according to my plan, aside from the whole "Finding out Mom got shot." Deal.

First, I had grabbed my alias file and hid a fake copy of my mom's file.

Second, I found my mom's file.

Third, I had the unexpected meltdown.

Fourth, Brick's curiosity got the best of him while he was searching for info on the Myth Squad.

Fifth, we had a little chat, during which, instead of putting back Mom's file, I replaced it with my own.

Finally, I got my ass outta there.

Now I'm here, with Mom's file in my bag, and on my way to HQ to give Agent Scarlet our progress report.


	10. Cyborgs and Robots

**Let me just say that your reviews really warm my heart! Just the other day I was reading them, and I almost cried just from the sheer** _ **joy**_ **I was experiencing. I cannot thank you all enough! Ever since I started writing, you guys have been _so_ supportive, and _so_ kind, and _so_ helpful . . . I just . . . *squeals due to overload of appreciation and happiness*.**

* * *

 **Buttercup**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I raised my fists and lunged forward.

 _Whump._

My gloved fist connected with the punching bag. I was currently in some gym near FernVeil Inc., A.K.A., HQ.

After the progress report meeting at HQ, Blossom had told me and Bubbles about Mom.

* * *

 _Blossom pulled me and Bubbles to the side. "Can we talk?" asked our redheaded sister._

 _"You already dragged us over here, so I would say so." I replied sarcastically._

 _"This is serious." Blossom said._

 _"Did something happen?" Bubbles asked._

 _"Yeah, twelve years ago." Blossom pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to us._

 _I looked at the name on the file:_ Sierra Evelyn (Keane) Utonium _._

 _I looked up at Blossom._

 _"Is this legit?" Bubbles asked._

 _"If it weren't, I wouldn't have dragged you over here in the first place." she responded._

 _I opened the file and I read it. Bubbles read it over my shoulder. When I got to the last line, I almost dropped the paper out of shock._ A bullet to her heart.

 _I looked back up at Blossom. "You mean to tell me Mom was shot?" I whisper-yelled._

 _My redheaded cyborg sister nodded her head._

 _"W-Wait." Bubbles spoke up. I could tell she was a little shaken up about this. "This doesn't mean someone killed her! She could have . . . she could have shot herself." Her tone suggested she didn't believe what she just said._

 _"Mom wasn't the kind of person to commit suicide, Bubbles." I said._

 _"But who would hurt Mom?" she responded, teary-eyed. She looked like she was about to have a meltdown on the spot._

 _"I don't know." Blossom said._

 _"Whoever did this, I swear, I'm gonna find them, and I'm gonna wipe that person off the face of the Earth." I growled._

* * *

I went to the closest gym to blow off some steam. Since a fellow agent worked there, he recognized me and I ended up with my own little room. One without security cameras, so I could use my real strength without anyone noticing.

 _Whump._

 _Whump._

 _Whump-whump._

 _Whump-whump-whump._

My fists hit the bag again and again. I didn't feel a thing. After all, my arms are metal. My punches sped up, and they started making more of an impact.

I heard footsteps and I immediately stopped.

If someone were to come into the room and see an eighteen-year-old girl punching with the speed and strength of a cyborg, they would figure out that . . . oh right, _I_ am _a cyborg_!

Outside the room, I heard someone turn on the news.

" . . . Police have stated that cyborg attacks have decreased by twenty percent, and that they are working hard to apprehend all cyborgs."

 _Speak of the devil._ I mentally groaned. _Please, there are only three cyborgs left in this town, and no one's gonna find them._

I take a break from senselessly beating the punching bag. I closed my eyes and paced around the room with my hands behind my head. I didn't bother to take off the boxing gloves.

* * *

 **Butch**

I walked down the hall of the gym and I heard the faint footsteps of someone pacing.

I stopped in front of a door and heard ragged breathing behind it. I silently opened the door a bit and saw a familiar black-haired female. Rocky had boxing gloves on her hands, which were behind her head. She was pacing back and forth in front of a punching bag. Her eyes were closed.

I hit the door gently with my knuckles. Her head shot up and her eyes shot open.

"Hey Rocky." I said, opening the door fully.

"Oh, it's you." she sighed. She took off her gloves and looked at me. "What's up? Want another interview?" she teased.

"Ha, you wish." I replied. "I just came to see who was wearing a hole in the floor with their pacing."

She rolled her green eyes at my dramatization. "Well, you found the person."

My attention went to the punching bag. I looked over at Rocky and her gloves. "Hey, how hard can you punch?" I asked.

One of her eyebrows shot up. "What now?"

"You heard me." I said. "Punch that thing as hard as you can."

Rocky looked at it. She closed her eyes and shrugged. "Alright." She walked over and put her gloves back on. Then she strolled over to the piece of equipment. Her fist connected with the punching bag and it swung back and forth on the chain it was suspended by.

"Oh c'mon." I said. "I know you can punch harder than that."

Rocky sighed in exasperation. She closed her eyes in concentration, and put her fists in front of her. Her fist hit the equipment again, but instead of stopping there, she hit it again and again. Rocky's jaw was clenched and her eyes were blazing. It was almost like she had imagined the punching bag was a _person_.

I blinked as she abruptly stopped.

"Satisfied?" she asked. She was breathing heavily. Rocky took off her gloves and tossed them towards a spot near the wall.

I nodded. "I'm guessing that something's bothering you?" I asked.

Rocky sighed and sat up against a wall. "It's nothing, just stress. People are getting more and more chaotic about the Myth Squad, and it doesn't help that there are cyborgs out there."

I nodded again. "True." I said. I took a seat on the floor next to her. Rocky stiffened slightly. I looked over at her. Her eyes, which were aimed at the ceiling, were clouded with so many emotions. Emotions that I couldn't identify.

She was an enigma, and I liked that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when she spoke.

"Butch, what do you think of cyborgs?" Rocky asked.

I blinked. No one had ever asked me that before. "Hm." I thought about my answer before I responded. "Well, they're pretty much a mashup of flesh and metal that has weaker emotions than humans do. I mean, when the metal comes, some humanity goes, right?" I said.

Rocky sighed. "I guess." She looked at me. Now I couldn't see _any_ emotion in her green eyes.

I looked at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go, duty calls." I smiled at her as I stood up.

"Yeah, see ya." she replied with a smile.

I turned and closed the door behind me as I left the room.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

I turned the power in my arms back up. If I hadn't turned down the power in my arms, my cover would've been blown when Butch had asked me to show him my skills.

I don't know how I managed to keep myself from ripping Butch's head off. The minute he walked in that door, all of those memories from before had resurfaced.

 _I hated his guts_ , and I couldn't even _glare_ at him without _screwing everything up_!

Then he had the nerve to indirectly insult me and my sisters! I admit that _I_ in fact asked the question, but he had no sense of compassion!

I guess it's expected, he's a _freaking RowdyRuff Boy_!

I stood up and clenched my fists. I had heard it all before, but there was something about my enemy saying it that pissed me off!

I growled and slammed my bare fist into the punching bag. It flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud _thump_.

Despite being _people_ with metal built into their bodies, everyone thinks that cyborgs aren't human.

People say we're too fast.

Too strong.

Too smart.

That we have no _real_ emotions.

That we're not human. Not even _super_ human.

They say we're _robots_.

And I _hate it_.


	11. Trust and Texts

**Still squealing and crying out of happiness over all of your reviews (,^w^,)!**

* * *

 **Bubbles**

I looked up toward the sky. I wasn't looking _at_ the sky. I wasn't trying to find shapes in the clouds. I was just blankly staring at some unidentified point in the universe.

After Blossom had told me and Buttercup about Mom, I had gone to some uninhabited park. There, I just lay down in the grass and, well, here I am, staring at something. Even _I_ didn't know what that "something" was.

My brain was fuzzy. My emotions were shot. I was completely and utterly _numb_. I didn't want to believe Blossom, but I knew she wouldn't lie. _After all these years, those guys are still messing with our heads. They think we're dead for crying out loud!_

I sighed. I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Boomer**

I looked up at the blue sky and smiled. It was a beautiful and peaceful day. I didn't think it could get any better. As I passed some random park, I saw a flash of curly blonde hair on the ground. Curious, I walked over and found Rain. Her black hoodie was zipped up to her neck. She had on leggings underneath a pair of shorts. Her legs were crossed, her eyes were closed, and her hands were connected and resting on her forehead. Her blonde hair was fanned out on the ground.

I felt a knot in my stomach as I thought of Hydra and what she said about Rain.

Amused, I sat down beside her. I noticed quickly that a frown was etched onto her face.

"Hey." I said.

Her blue eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me. "Oh, hey Boomer." she mumbled. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Her frown never wavered.

"What's up?" I asked.

She blankly stared at the grass-covered ground for a few minutes before looking at me again. "Do you know what it's like to lose someone?" she asked. "And I don't mean just anyone, I mean someone close to you."

 _She must be thinking about her parents._ I thought to myself. "Not really." I said.

She nodded slowly. "That's good." She murmured. "Trust me, no one should have to experience pain like that. I don't care if you're a citizen or a villain, _no one_ should have to go through that."

 _Or a villain? Is she talking about me? Is it really_ that _painful?_ After a small pause, I spoke up. "Um . . . what _does_ it feel like?"

Rain looked up at the sky in concentration. "Well, the feeling all depends on how much the person meant to you. Sometimes you feel like you're the only person on Earth. Other times it's like a part of your heart is missing. In my own opinion, the worst times are when it feels like your entire world is falling apart."

"Oh." I replied. "In that case, I guess I _do_ know what that feels like."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda feel like I'm missing something." I said.

"Any idea about what the thing you're missing is?" Rain questioned. Her voice was an octave lower than usual, yet it sounded more natural.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "My nemesis, I guess."

She turned to face me. "That's odd."

"Yeah. It's true though." I replied. "I guess it's because my biggest goal was to destroy her, and now I've reached that goal." I leaned back a little. "I kinda miss beating her up."

"Hm, not what I had in mind, but I guess everyone is different." Rain commented. Her voice had returned to its normal tone.

"Ha, right." I said. _What's that supposed to mean?_ I thought to myself.

Somewhere, a clock chimed, and Rain stood up. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah." I responded.

She gave me a small smile before walking off.

* * *

 **Bubbles**

The minute I got away from that park, my smile turned into a frown, and my eyes narrowed.

I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled it out and tapped in my password.

 _New Message from: Rose_

I tapped on the message.

 _Wassap Rainbow? Boss told us to take a day off. Rocky suggested the club, what do you think?_

I thought for a moment before typing a reply. _Yeah, I need a break. Let's go over the deets when I get home._

 _Okay, see ya._

I slid my phone back in my pocket and sighed as I drifted off into my thoughts.

 _"I guess I miss beating her up."? Guess what, she misses kicking your ass._ I thought bitterly.

I believed that Boomer missed "beating me up". Beyond that, I either didn't know, didn't care, or simply didn't believe him.

I used to try to see the good in everyone.

Now I simply observed, and judged them by their actions.

If they're good, they're good.

If they're evil, they'll get what's coming to them in due time.

I used to want to save everyone, until I realized something.

I _can't_ save everyone.

Some people don't even _deserve_ saving.


	12. An Announcement From Phox

**Hey CyboReaders!**

I wanna say thank you for being so sweet and supportive about my story! You all are so awesome, it brings tears to my eyes (Happy tears, I'm not upset!).

Someone has asked me when the story is going to be done. Others are requesting for more frequent updates. Now, I'm not complaining about these, for they show that people really like my story, and I love that! I just want to explain a few things.

1\. The reason I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to is because I'm trying to move things along without jumping right into fluff, and confrontations, and confessions, and battles, and reveals, and all that good stuff, and I'm having a _little_ bit of trouble with it.

 **Hyte the Coydra:** "A little"? Phox, if you were having "a little trouble", you would be posting the next chapter by now instead of giving the readers this crummy announcement!

 **Phox:** Can it Hyte! Hehe, moving on.

2\. About when the story will be complete, I can honestly say that I don't know. I'd like for the story to be longer than it is now, but I'd also like it if I could get it to be longer than "One, Two, Three, Four!". It doesn't help that it's almost time for books and bells and homework assignments (if you catch my drift).

3\. I'd like to say that I have some BIG plans for this story. A couple arguments, some laser beams, some shocked faces, a couple cliff-hangers, some electrocutions, some burns, a couple rocks thrown around, some rescues, and lots of sneaking around! In fact, I'll give you guys a few unedited snippets of later chapters.

* * *

 **Warning: The following snippets are from future chapters and will indeed be edited in the future. These snippets are jumbled and out of order. Some of the following snippets may not be what you think they are.**

* * *

"I've been waiting to do that!"

" _No!_ "

"It's all their fault!"

"Let go!"

"Fly free, Phoenix."

"Do you know how expensive that thing was?"

"Remember what you said? I guess I have no humanity either."

"Find them!"

"We're holding to watch you burn!"

"It was the last song they ever listened to."

"You're joking, right?"

" _Hydra!_ "

"I _hate_ you!"

"I never thought you could hate someone as much as I do you."

"That's not true!"

"I'm not sure what's real or fake anymore."

"I'm not sure it was . . . at least not entirely."

"Rocky?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Do you wish they were still here?"

"Blossom wouldn't have survived either way."

"Look at your face!"

"Better get used to it, 'cause it doesn't get any realer than this."

"I'm kinda busy right now!"

"I trusted you!"

"Take. Them. _Down_!"

* * *

Who is confused? Don't worry, everything will make sense later. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Chapter 12 is about 25% done right about now, so hang in there, again, I'm having a little trouble.

 **Hyte:** "A little"?

 **Phox:** Shut up! Do you want me to call Worgan the Wolgon?

 **Hyte:** No no no, I'll be good!

 **Phox:** That's more like it!

Bye CyboReaders!

~ Phox the Phoenix-Winged Fox (Fonix)


	13. Strobe Lights At Shadow

**I hope you like this chapter! ^u^ Warning: Lots of POVs! Some POVs will be shorter than others.**

 **Again, I cannot cannot cannot cannot cannot thank you guys enough for all of your reviews! I love every single one I get! Peace and Love to all of you Fonixes, Wolgons, and Coydras!**

 **Chapter Note: I do not encourage underaged drinking! That's for adults! (Tbh, there's no drinking in this, but there's mention of it.)**

 **Shout out to my girl Worgan the Wolgon! She helps me so much with my stories!(Note: you can't find her on FF, she's my editor at home. (Love ya girl!)**

* * *

 **Buttercup**

I pulled on my black leather jacket. It had long sleeves and ended just below my ribs. I adjusted the neon green top I had on underneath it. I pulled on my black knee-high boots, and brushed imaginary dust off of my black pants. My hair was down and looked kinda windswept.

"Goin' a little heavy on the lack of color, don't you think?" Blossom said. I turned and saw her leaning against the door frame. She straightened up and walked over to me. She was wearing a red off-the-shoulder top that had black straps and gold details. She was also wearing thick-heeled ankle boots that had gold zippers, some black jeans, and a black belt with a gold buckle. She playfully flipped her own wild hair over her shoulder.

"Goin' a little heavy on the gold?" I shot back jokingly, even thought there wasn't too much of the metallic color on her outfit.

She chuckled and took my choker off of the dresser I was currently using. Blossom came up behind me and moved my hair away from my neck. "How are you holding up?" she asked. Through the mirror, I watched her help me put on the piece of jewelry.

"I'm not the one you should be asking." I commented.

"I know." my redheaded sister replied. "I just feel like I should ask anyway." she mumbled. "I worry about you and Bubbles."

I heard a _click_ as Blossom got the silver clasp in the back.

"I hate to break it to you, but we're not as worry-worthy as we used to be, Bloss." We both turned to see our blonde sister walk in. Bubbles had black jeans like us. She also had on some high heeled boots that went halfway up her calf. She was wearing a blue top that had sleeves that ended around her arm sockets, and the hem dipped a bit below her hips. The top also had a thin silver belt that was tied tightly around her waist. Around her neck was a necklace to match the belt. Like us, her curly hair was beautifully messy.

"I know, I know." Blossom sighed. "I just . . ."

"We know." Bubbles said as she put a small gold chain around Blossom's neck. "You worry anyway, and that's perfectly fine. You should just find things that actually _need_ to be worried about."

"She's right." I said. "Besides, we worry about you to."

Blossom chuckled. "Let's go. Bellum said that if we don't take a break form this case, she'll go berserk on us."

"Why didn't you say so?" I said. "Let's go!"

I grabbed their hands and I dragged my laughing sisters down the stairs and into our hovercar.

When we walked into the club, Shadow, we were met with bright strobe lights and loud, pulsing music.

"Let's have some fun." Rain said.

* * *

 **Brick**

"Why are we here again?" Butch asked. "I mean, not that I'm complaining." he added, looking at a group of girls who were batting their eyelashes at him.

My brothers and I were currently in Shadow, a popular club. The neon strobe lights were bright, and the upbeat music was pulsing through speakers.

"Princess wanted us to come." I said.

"Correction: She wanted _you_ to come." Boomer said. " _We_ came because we're good brothers, and wouldn't leave you alone with that brat." he said cheerfully.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Brick, did I ever tell you that I _hate_ your fiancée?" he asked.

"Several times." I deadpanned.

My dark-haired brother rolled his eyes.

Bored, I looked around the club. My gaze rested on a tall and slender girl with waist-length red hair and amber eyes, leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand.

 _Rose?_ I thought to myself. I looked next to me, and found that both of my brothers had already left me, most likely out of boredom.

Out of sheer curiosity, I walked over to the redhead. When I reached her, I found that she had closed her eyes and was nodding her head along to the beat of the current song.

"Rose?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and looked over at me. She smiled at me. "Hey Brick." she said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she assured me.

* * *

 **Blossom**

 _Of course it is!_ Is what I wanted to shout at him. _We came here to stop thinking about you for_ one _night, and instead, here you are!_

Instead of grumbling, I decided to use this as an opportunity to get closer to the redheaded male.

"So, why aren't you dancing or something?" Brick asked me. "I never took you as a wallflower type."

I rolled my eyes with a playful smile on my face. "Well _someone_ has to stay sane for the drive home." I said.

"You say that, yet you have a drink in your hand." he countered.

I rolled my eyes again. "It's not alcohol, it's water." I tipped the cup a little, showing him the clear liquid in it. "It's not spiked either. I know because I made Rocky test it."

"Why would you get your sister to test it?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause she has a high tolerance for stuff like that." I replied.

"How do you know?" I could tell he was more puzzled than ever now.

"Someone tried to spike her drink once." I said simply, taking a sip of my drink. "Didn't go to well."

"I see." Brick said. He leaned against the wall next to me.

 _Ha, moron. He actually believes me._ To be honest, through training, all three of us had gained a strong tolerance for anything, really. Spices, temperatures, alcohol, pain, you name it. I got water for no real reason, other than the fact that it tastes better than anything they've got here. Oh wait, that _is_ a reason ( **Welcome to the Derp Side, Blossom!** ).

I looked up at a strobe light. It was pinned up to a piece of scaffolding. My robotics obnoxiously pointed out what part was what and how the piece of machinery worked. The light flashed different colors and changed it's position every so often. I kept track of the colors.

Green.

Yellow.

Purple.

Blue.

White.

Red.

Pink.

Orange.

Then the pattern started over.

"I'm guessing your fiancée dragged you here?" I asked out of the blue.

"How did you know?" he asked sarcastically.

"She's quite the party animal." I commented.

"Did you get that from you magazine articles?" he replied.

"No, my own observations." I said. I looked around and saw her talking to the DJ. She was wearing a short gold dress and her frizzy hair was in a ponytail.

"Well, your observations are _painfully_ correct." Brick grumbled.

I gave a short chuckle. "At least when you two get married, you'll have more power." I said.

"True." he murmured.

I turned my head so that I was looking at him. "Just out of curiosity, why do you talk to me? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but aren't there more important people you'd rather talk to?" I questioned. I was genuinely curious.

He turned his head and I saw his crimson eyes. "Like I said at the Gala, you seem intelligent." he said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes for the third time that night.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

I was talking with some random girl I met about different types of music. We both liked dubstep.

The girl in question said her name was Ava, and she had two piercings on her left ear, and three on her right. She was also wearing a leather jacket and some black leggings along with a silver shirt. Her long black hair had a white streak in it, and was in a high ponytail. She had on some chunky ankle boots too.

"Yo, those Myth Squad people are the bomb, right?" she whispered, seeing how not everyone was a huge fan of them.

"Totally." I said. "I just hope they don't kill everyone."

"Nah, they don't seem like the kind of people who'd do that kinda thing." Ava replied, waving her hand about dismissively.

"True." I said. "What do you think they're gonna do next?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I've got my money on them takin' out Prissy over there." She hissed, her eyes darting over to Princess Morbucks, who was currently _trying_ to dance.

I chuckled in response. "Who knows?"

Ava took a sip of her soda before asking another question. "So, what do you think about the whole cyborg deal?"

I took a sip of my own drink before replying. "I honestly think it's just something that monkey Mojo is usin' to scare us into submission." I said honestly.

"Right?" Ava agreed. "It's disgusting how people say that you're a cyborg if you have a simple implant, or a replacement for a body part or somethin' like that." she said.

I was _really_ startin' to like this girl.

"Yeah. I mean, some people die because they don't wanna get the surgery they need 'cause they're scared of bein' thought of as cyborgs." I whispered truthfully.

"I knew it!" Ava hissed. "I _knew_ that would cause a problem _someday_."

"What would cause a problem?"

We both whipped around and saw the one and only, Butch Brisbaine. I _really_ didn't want to have to deal with him tonight.

Ava froze up. She didn't want to get into trouble because of what we were talking about. She might've been accused of conspiracy.

"Camera flashes." I said plainly. "My dad just recently got his picture taken, and when the flash went off, he was blind for a few days."

"Really?" The green-eyed boy asked. "That's awful."

"He got better, as you can obviously tell. It happened a few months ago."

Ava smiled at me. I secretly winked at her as a way of saying: _"I got this."_

"Hey, I gotta go Rocky." Ava said. She handed me a slip of paper. "Let's hang sometime."

"Definitely." I replied. We exchanged a smile and she walked away, her boots clunking against the floor with each step.

I turned to the green-clad guy and smiled.

"So, we meet again." I joked. I mentally gagged.

"Yeah." he replied cheerfully. He looked around before turning back to me. "So where are your sisters?"

I shrugged. "Socializing." I had a feeling that Rose and Rain were meeting up with Brick-head and Little Boy Blue while I was here with Butchie Boy.

"Well, in that case," he threw his arm around my shoulders. "you can socialize with me."

I glanced around the club, and saw Ava looking at me. I secretly shot her a look that said: _"Kill me now."_

* * *

 **Boomer**

I saw a blonde girl with sparkly blue eyes talking on her phone in a secluded corner of the club. I walked over to her. She didn't notice me and I heard a few snippets of her conversation with my enhanced hearing.

"Nothing? Are you sure? . . . I know, I know. I just . . . Ugh, you sound like Rose. . . ." She ran a hand through her wild hair in a frustrated manner. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Just promise you'll look harder, okay?"

Rain turned a bit and locked eyes with me.

"Hey, I've gotta go, thanks." She hung up and turned to me with a smile. All remnants of her negative feelings were gone. "Hi. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright." I replied. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

Her smile dropped a little. "Oh, I guess you heard some of that, y'know, considering your powers." she said.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." I said quickly.

"It's alright." she said, her smile reappearing.

"Hey, just outta curiosity, did you lose something?" I asked. "If so, I could help you look for it!" I offered.

"Oh, it's okay. I just left something at my friend's house, and he's helping me look for it." Rain answered. "Thank you for the offer though!"

My heart sank a little as I processed what she said. "He?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's an old friend of mine. He and I stayed in touch after he got adopted a few years ago. It's a pretty small world." she commented. "He's like the big brother I never had."

"I see." I slowly nodded.

* * *

 **Bubbles**

 _Awww, the moron thinks he's got a shot._ I've always known Boomer Brisbaine as a villain. A jerk. A blithering idiot. What I didn't expect was for him to be somewhat different from the RowdyRuff Boy who almost _killed_ me. He seemed more mature, kinder, and even more intelligent.

It was probably a front.

I was still a little pissed that the blonde guy had overheard some of my conversation with Dexter. He was helping me find info on Mom's killer. He said that he might be able to find the bullet.

Needless to say, my hopes – and expectations – were high.

I picked my cup up off of a nearby table and took a sip out of it. It was my fifth Coke and I was wide awake from all of the caffeine.

 _If I could drink, I would._ I mentally grumbled.

"Why's that?" Boomer asked.

"Hm?" I looked over at him.

"You said if you could drink, you would, and I'm asking why." the blonde boy replied.

 _Damn, maybe my "mental" comment wasn't so mental._ I grumbled to myself. It was odd of me to make a mistake like that. It was probably the caffeine. "Well, since you asked, if I could drink, I'd have downed a couple dozen shots by now."

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't really know. I guess there are just some things I wish I could forget." I replied honestly. Wow, it's been a while since I've been honest.

* * *

 **Boomer**

"You _do_ know that drinking won't solve that, right?" I said. _I feel the same way._ I thought to myself. I had hundreds of things I wanted to forget.

Suddenly a picture of Bubbles flashed in my mind. She was hanging from a bar that jutted out from a building so her useless feet were dangling a few inches above the ground. She looked like she was experiencing unspeakable pain, which I now know she was.

I was suddenly pulled out of my train of thought.

"I know that." Rain shot back. She sighed and leaned up against the wall behind her. She put her glass up to her mouth and tipped the glass back for a few seconds before setting it down on a table next to her. "Sometimes I just wish I could start over. Get a new name. Get a new place. New friends, a new job, a new . . . _everything_."

Her eyes looked dull again. I noticed that whenever she gets lost in thought, or isn't talking to anyone, her eyes become dull. It's almost like she's seen so many things that she wished she could erase from her memory.

I can't help but wonder what makes her that way.

* * *

 **Butch**

At the moment, I was having a rather boring conversation with Rocky. I would ask questions, and she would give me one-worded answers. I told a few stories, and she simply nodded her head every now and then. _Why does this girl have to be so hard to impress?_ I asked myself.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Black." she replied.

"Sport?"

"Volleyball."

"Season?"

"Winter."

"Birthday?" I asked without thinking. She looked up at me and I caught onto my mistake.

"I just say it's the first day of summer." she said, shrugging.

"Sorry." I say after a short pause.

"You were curious, I can't be mad about something like that." she said dismissively.

"You seem kinda off today. Is somethin' buggin' you?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just tired." Rocky answered. "I had a late night at the office yesterday." she mumbled. "I came here to make sure my sisters don't do anything stupid."

I let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" the black-haired teen grumbled.

"Nothing. It just seemed like _you_ would be the sister doing something stupid." I commented.

"Them's fightin' words." she hissed, a bright fire in her eyes ( **Applause if you understand this dubbed anime reference!** ).

"Only joking." I laughed. The fire in her eyes was familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"I know you weren't." she replied. "Everyone thinks the same way." She leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

"Really?" I asked. _I feel the same way all the time._

"Yeah." Rocky muttered. "Most people think I'm reckless, brash, and that I handle problems with no mind whatsoever." She frowned.

"I know what that feels like." I said.

"I bet." the green-eyed girl said. "To be honest though, some of the fights I got into when I was little, they were because of a classic "he-said-she-said" situation." She seemed to be thinking of a fond memory.

"That doesn't make you mindless." I retorted. "It just means that you trust others."

She let out a small snort of laughter. "Yeah, maybe a little too much."

* * *

 **Brick**

Rose and I didn't talk about anything outside of business. She talked about how her and her sisters' internship was going, while I talked about my dad's company without telling her any company secrets.

We had talked for a few hours until Princess walked towards us.

"You again?" she sneered.

"Relax, Princess." I said. "We're just talking."

The auburn-haired priss shot Rose a death glare. Rose's expression remained indifferent.

"I swear, if you think you can steal _my man_ away from me, think again, peasant!" Princess threatened.

Rose just gave her a small smile. "I would never think of trying to steal something from a female as amazing as yourself." she said. There was no sarcasm in her voice at all, and I couldn't find any hint of a lie in her eyes. "I assure you, he's _all yours._ "

Now there was a faint glint to her eyes that Princess didn't seem to notice. The glint seemed familiar, like I had seen it thousands of times. Like I had seen that glint in someone's eyes before, but I didn't know who.

 _Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

Rose took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "Please excuse me." she said.

She walked away and left me with my obnoxious fiancée.

* * *

 **Blossom**

After a few minutes, I ended my call with Dexter, and texted my sisters a code we had made up a few hours ago.

 **Meet me out front. The hover limo is picking us up in T-minus one minute.**

 **Gold in the new Orange.**

* * *

 **Phox:** Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm so so so sorry *sniff* that my update *sniff* was horrible, and so overdue!

 **Hyte:** Stop crying you winged furry! I'm _floating_ in your tears over here!

 **Worgan:** Hyte, you're a _gilled_ and _finned_ furry. Surely you have no problem with a bit of water.

 **Hyte:** Shut up! Just get Fire Wings over here to stop crying! I'm not supposed to go swimming until tomorrow!

 **Worgan:** Phox, sweetie, I need you to stop crying. You're kind of flooding the house hon.

 **Phox:** But I – .

 **Worgan:** Yes dear, we all know you're sorry, isn't that right guys? *Looks at you through the screen.* Sweetie, can you go and lie down for me?

 **Phox:** O-Okay. *loud sniff*

 **Worgan:** *sits in Phox's chair* Hyte, how the hell does she do this again?

 **Hyte:** *Shrug*

 **Worgan:** You're never any help. Anyways, um, hello everyone. I'm Worgan, and on Phox's behalf, I would like to say I'm very very sorry for – .

 **Phox:** *Cries loudly*.

 **Hyte:** How is she sleep-crying!

 **Worgan:** *Sigh*. As I was saying. We're very sorry for the delay. We had some IRL things to deal with and Phox tried as hard as she could to get all of this done ASAP.

 **Hyte:** She's also sorry for the lack of decent content, but she promises that the next one will be awesome! Or at least that's what she's hoping for.

 **Worgan:** Hyte!

 **Hyte:** What? Do you _want_ me to lie?

 **Worgan:** *Growls*

 **Hyte:** Eep! Anyways. She also wanted to give applause to anyone who got the reference she made from a dubbed moment in Fairy Tail between . . . *reads back of hand* Natsu and Gray? Who makes up these names?

 **Worgan:** Don't insult decent animes! Anyways, thank you all for supporting our beloved friend, Phox.

 **Hyte:** Just a heads up from the flamey furry herself, she will be attending the hellhole we all love to hate pretty soon, so hang in there with the updates.

 **Worgan:** Hyte! Be nice! Don't curse!

 **Hyte:** It's not like I'm cursing every other word! You cursed a few minutes ago!

 ***Fighting Continues***

 ***Funny End-Credit music plays in the background***


	14. Can We Keep It?

**Please don't use M9s, cannons, blasters, grenades, or pistols from the future! The technology is too well developed for even my understanding! ^u^**

* * *

 **Bubbles**

Adjusting my grip on my new blaster from Agent Scarlet and Agent Metal Mind, I grinned at the door.

 ** _Danger! No Unauthorized Entry!_**

Blossom bent down in front of the small iris scanner and adjusted her mask so that her eyes alone were visible. Her strawberry red eyes morphed into dull grey ones that the scanner recognized as Dr. John Brisbaine's.

Over time, technology had _definitely_ advanced. However, only a few things had changed. The most notable things were the vehicles. You rarely saw anything with wheels anymore. Instead, there were hovercars, floating skateboards, and motorbikes that looked like they came straight out of Tron.

With the new tech, security had progressed as well. There were X-Ray cameras, iris and fingerprint scanners had become more common, as well as efficient and harder to trick.

Good thing we're experts.

Our masks and outfits threw off any X-Ray cameras, Blossom's eyes could change into those of others, and Buttercup's fingerprint could change like Blossom's eyes. I felt kind of useless when it came to that, because the best things my legs had were rockets built into my feet to make up for the loss of my flight abilities - which wasn't a known fact to most - as well as secret compartments in which I could hide things like weapons and grenades. I can also go unnoticed by metal detectors, but all of us can do that.

The large metal door silently slid open. I raised my blaster and aimed through the doorway and covered Buttercup as she walked in, her right arm raised.

The three of us darted through the door and proceeded with caution. I let a smile creep onto my masked face as I looked around the Brisbaine Corp. Weapon Lab.

Different types of dismantled gun pieces glittered on tables. Dissected grenades were spread out on counters and carefully taken notes rested beside each one. Blaster prototypes that were being developed were hanging on walls. Large shimmering cannons were on stands, waiting to be coded and finished. Slabs of metal stuck up like cowlicks everywhere, and colorful wires waiting to be arranged hung out of each contraption. Scattered across tables and in jars were different kinds of bullets. The bullets were all kinds of sizes and all kinds of colors. Some colors were as crazy as pink or purple, while others were the classic metallic shades of gold, silver, and bronze. I took the time to gather up some bullets in my gloved hands. I unceremoniously stuffed them into a pocket of my belt. I patted the pocket and sighed contently.

Dexter would be gushing over every piece of shiny equipment had we brought him.

Buttercup used her strength to pick up a cannon off of its stand and turned to us, careful to keep her finger off of the trigger, and the large muzzle pointed at the tiled floor. "Think they'd let me keep this thing, Phoenix?" her low-pitched, muffled voice asked jokingly. "I'm sure we'd be able to patch it up."

"By "we" you mean Metal Mind." I said, knowing that no one listening would be able to know who that is.

"We can come back for it later." Blossom said. "For now, put that thing back down, Gorgon. You have a cannon of your own." I couldn't see it, but I knew there was a smile on her face. "Besides, we're looking for _that_." She jerked her thumb over at a weapon that took our breath away.

I gasped in awe and Buttercup whistled in appreciation. It was _beautiful_! It was about eight feet long and had a circumference of roughly four-and-a-half feet. It had a sleek black finish and shimmered in the moonlight coming in through the windows of the laboratory that we were in, which was on the top floor of the building. The trigger was located near the back – of course – and looked just like one you'd find on any normal blaster. There were lots of switches, knobs, and lights that weren't on at the moment. The cannon was supported by three three-foot-tall steel stands that were built into the floor. I could tell that if used, multiple would need to hold it if it wasn't mounted. I estimated at least four people, five if you included the person who would aim and pull the trigger.

It looked like something from Black Rock Shooter.

"Can we keep it, Boss?" Buttercup breathed.

Blossom let out a snort of laughter. "I wish. This is for an investigation. Maybe next time." the bird-masked female said.

The three of us approached the large weapon of untold mass destruction and poked around it, looking for anything useful.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

I hopped onto a table and launched myself onto the cannon and straddled it. We weren't too worried about the cameras seeing us. We were so used to this, that all we needed were getaways, and our heads were filled to the brim with them.

"You're weird." I heard my younger sister say to me affectionately.

I looked down at her from my spot on top of the piece of artillery. "Only as weird as you, Hydra."

I inspected every inch of the machine, looking for something Bubbles would deem important. Said sister climbed up with me and helped me in looking.

"Yo, found somethin'." Blossom said.

"Yeah?" Bubbles replied, tilting her masked face towards our C.A.

Blossom pointed to a section on the cannon. "Under you, Hydra."

Bubbles slid back a few inches and revealed a panel. She looked up at me. "Your turn."

Making sure that I was angled away from cameras with Bubbles's assistance, I took off my left glove and my pale index finger slid back and out popped a small, silver screwdriver. It whirred quietly as I removed the few screws holding the panels together.. I put away my screwdriver, I slipped on my glove and pulled back the black sheet of steel to reveal a small compartment.

"Bingo." Bubbles murmured.

I reached inside of the compartment just in case it was trapped. My metal fingers brushed against something cold and smooth. I wrapped my hand around it and carefully pulled it out.

Bubbles's eyes lit up in recognition. She carefully took the gun out of my hands and examined it. "It's a Beretta M9. They were used a couple decades ago. Some people still use them, they're just less common than they used to be."

"Is it loaded?" Blossom called.

Bubbles fiddled with it a little, careful to keep her finger away from the trigger, and a magazine popped out of the handle and it fell into her lap. "Not anymore." I responded.

I took the magazine out of her lap and raised it up. "Is this what you were looking for?" I asked my elder sister.

"Yeah, toss it." Blossom said.

I threw it to her and she caught it with ease.

"Thanks." she replied. She shoved it into a pocket in her belt. "Let's get outta here before the security crew actually starts taking their jobs seriously." Blossom commented.

* * *

 **Blossom**

Bubbles and Buttercup slid off of the cannon and hit the ground running behind me. The three of us bolted through the doorway and down the hall. At the end of the hallway was a large window that had a perfectly cut hole in it – courtesy of my laser and Bubbles's strong legs. Just on the other side of the window was a rope that we had slid down to get in.

I jumped out of the hole and grabbed onto the rope. It swung a bit and my side softly hit the solid outer wall of the building. I turned and planted my feet against the wall. I put one foot in front of the other, and grabbed onto the next portion of rope with one hand. I continued until I got up to the roof, where I quickly threw myself over the ledge and turned around to help Buttercup up, and she did the same for Bubbles.

I quickly made sure the magazine was still inside my pocket, I sighed when I felt the small rectangular box safe inside the pouch on my belt. I saw Bubbles pat her belt and I knew she smiled at the sound of clinking as the bullets she picked up hit each other.

I put my hand up to my covered ear and pressed on the earphone.

"Hello?" I heard a feminine voice on the other line.

"Hey, Phoenix callin' in." I said.

"Fantastic." Bellum replied. "Run into any trouble?"

"Nope. Security's really slackin' off." I commented.

"Stay cautious. We don't know what they're planning." said the C.A. of the organization.

"Copy that." I replied. "Over and out." I said, ending the call.

"Be careful." I said. Each of my masked sisters nodded in response.

"Yeah, be careful," The three of us whipped around and saw three silhouettes standing a few yards away. "we wouldn't want you three to get hurt now, would we?" Butch sneered.

The RowdyRuff Boys smirked at us. The moonlight shone down on them, giving the trio a bit of a sinister look.

Through the screens over my eyes, I looked from Buttercup to Bubbles.

I looked up at the three males.

"I don't think _we're_ the ones who need to be worried about." I shot back.

Bubbles spun her blaster around in her hand. The muscles in her upper-upper leg tightened.

Without the guys knowing, Buttercup's hands morphed so that she was now wearing her built-in pair of dull brass knuckles. She rolled her shoulders.

I pulled out some knives that I borrowed from Bubbles. My laser powered up.

"Let's have some fun." I smirked under my mask and lunged forward.

* * *

 **Oooooh. I'm so evil. A cliffhanger. And right before I go to that dreadful place we all love to hate (I dare not say it's name!). I will be working on this as often as I can.**

 **Note: Yes, I did in fact want Buttercup to call Blossom "Boss" in that bit of dialogue. I didn't want her to say "Bloss"! If she had, anyone watching a security tape would've face-palmed at their own stupidity (which they might anyway), and said "Oh yeah! It's a PowerPuff Girl! Now everything makes sense!"**

 **I'm sorry. I'm having a really rough time IRL, and there's this one person, and their comments are driving me up a freaking wall! I love you guys, I really do, just . . . pretty pretty pretty pretty Miss-Universe-winning-pretty PLEASE know that I am not old enough to know everything about proper grammar and decent storytelling. Thank you! (I know that I was throwin' shade back there and I'm so sorry, I'm just so frustrated with life right now, and my world is just . . . UUUUUUUUGH!)**

 **Bye CyboReaders! I hope you're having better lives than I am right now! x**


	15. When Sparks Fly

**Wassup? Sorry for the delay, I'm afraid my updates might not be as frequent as they used to be. For this chapter, if you have any questions, please either ask me, or refer to previous chapters (FYI, I would love to answer any questions you have!).**

* * *

 **Butch**

My brothers and I had been quickly alerted when the Myth Squad broke into Dad's weapon lab. We had flown there in hopes of finding their identities. We had seen the black cord tied securely to a stake that someone jabbed into a vent on the roof. Waiting for the mysterious agents to come onto the roof, we waited behind the vent with the stake lodged in it.

When the three agents climbed out onto the roof, I was a bit surprised when I saw that they were the same agents from before. The one Brick identified as Phoenix started to talk to someone over an earpiece that was hidden by her mask and hood.

"Be careful." called out her muffled voice as she spoke to her comrades.

"Yeah, be careful," the three of them turned around to see us standing on the other side of the roof. "We wouldn't want you three to get hurt now, would we?" I mocked them openly.

The Myth Squad Agents were sizing us up as we sized them up. The trio seemed to mock us as they stood across from us, masked in _our_ colors.

Phoenix's head turned from Gorgon to Hydra.

"I don't think _we're_ the ones who need to be worried about." the female replied.

Hydra spun a blaster around in her gloved hand. Her legs shifted as she got in a fighting stance.

Gorgon shook her hands out an balled them up into fists in front of her face. She rolled her shoulders, and proceeded to get into a fighting stance of her own.

Phoenix pulled out some knives that Boomer's eyes widened a bit at. _They must be Hydra's or somethin'._ I thought. My intense hearing picked up a very _very_ faint whirring.

"Let's have some fun." Phoenix said before jumping into action.

Gorgon took me on and instead of hitting me with her fist, which her stance suggested, her leg shot out and caught me in the stomach. I caught onto it and flipped her. She caught herself on her hands and she punched my shin.

Somehow, it hurt.

 _A lot._

I immediately let go and saw that her gloves had been discarded and she had brass knuckles on her hands. She vaulted onto her feet and whipped around to face me. Her hands shot out in a flurry of punches, each one landing sharply on it's target, which in this painful case, was me.

I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Who are you?" I hissed in her ear.

"Ha! Gotta take me out to dinner first." she mocked. She threw herself forward and my back came into contact with the roof, knocking the wind out of me. I got back up as quickly as I could, and saw Gorgon with her hands on her hips, looking down at me.

"Aww, I'm kinda disappointed, I thought you would be better than this." Gorgon taunted. Her fingers pressing into the metal of her brass knuckles.

I growled and jumped at her, landing a punch to her gut.

* * *

 **Boomer**

I took no time in waiting for Hydra to make the first move. I tackled her and we rolled around on the ground before a quick knee to my stomach sent me gasping for air.

 _What, does she have steel knee pads on?_ I thought to myself. I saw her spinning her blaster again.

"Y'know, I was hoping for this to be interesting." she said in a monotone. "I'm not a Stormtrooper, I don't miss," she tossed her blaster to the side, "so that should make it easier for you to attack me."

I stood up and looked at her mask face.

She curled her fingers at me. "Show me what you can do, _Prince Charming_." she goaded.

Hydra's tone alone almost sent me over the edge. I lashed out and aimed a punch to her head in an attempt to get her mask off. She ducked and instead landed a kick to my stomach again.

 _How are these girls so strong?_ I thought.

"Tsk tsk. What a way to let a girl down." Hydra sighed. "Could you be any weaker?"

"Could you be any more of a _condescending_ , _arrogant_ , _miscreant_?" I asked.

The masked female chuckled. " _Miscreant_? I understood "condescending" and "arrogant", but _"miscreant"_? Come on, a little unfitting for someone like me, don'tcha think?" She bent down with her hands on her knees. "Now now, we don't use words that we don't understand." she teased.

At that moment, I flew at her and let my rage take over.

* * *

 **Brick**

Phoenix and I circled each other as my brothers and her comrades battled it out. Neither of us made the first move, instead, we studied each other's movements. Her's were fluid and quick. Mine were sharp and careful.

"We know why you're here." Phoenix deadpanned.

"Oh really?" I asked.

She gave a single nod. "You want to know our identities." The red-masked girl adjusted her grip on her daggers. Her covered eyes seemed like bottomless voids of darkness.

I narrowed my eyes. As the wind picked up, my knee-length hair whipped around in it's long ponytail.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, alright?" she said. "You won't figure out our identities tonight. When this is all over, _that's_ when we'll reveal ourselves. Or we could just . . . vanish of off the face of the Earth, take on new appearances and identities, and start all over again."

""Again"?" I asked. "You mean you've done this before?"

"Oops." Phoenix said half-heartedly. "Looks like I've said too much."

Just then, behind her mask, her right eye glowed a bright, bright red. I knew this image would haunt me forever.

A laser beam grazed the top of my left ear.

My hand instinctively went up to my ear. It was warm and slightly wet. I pulled my hand back, and my fingertips were dotted with droplets a shade darker than the hat that rested on top of my head.

"That was a warning shot." Phoenix said. "The next one won't be."

She lashed out at me with a sharp punch to the side. I retaliated with a kick that she ducked under, leaving her enough time to kick my remaining leg out from beneath me. Instead of hitting the ground, the Myth Squad Agent held me in a chokehold and put her face right next to the ear she had just shot earlier.

"You seem to have lost your touch . . . _Brick_." she whispered. The way she said my name sent shivers of fear down my spine.

Then I heard the sound of a rock hitting metal.

* * *

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

After trying to beat Gorgon senseless, Butch remembered something he had that Gorgon supposedly didn't: powers.

He put his hand out and a rock from somewhere in the city came to him. It was a plain gray rock and it was as big as his head.

"What is this, a boulder tossing tournament?" Gorgon sneered at the black-haired male.

He took the rock and hurled it at her, closing his eyes momentarily.

It sounded like a stone had been thrown at a car. He opened his eyes and looked at Gorgon. She was standing next to a vent and a shadow was cast over her body. The only thing he could see of her was her mask glinting in the moonlight.

He blinked. She stepped out of her shadow. The rock sat a few feet behind her. _What did it hit? He_ asked himself. He noticed that all other fighting had stopped. Phoenix, Brick, Hydra, and Boomer were all staring at Gorgon.

"Is that all you got?" Gorgon snickered. "I didn't wanna do this yet, but you leave me no choice."

She lifted her right arm, and for the first time in a while, the RowdyRuff Boys were _horrified_.

From her fingertips, to the lower half of her upper arm, there was absolutely nothing. As for the remaining quarter of her arm, at the end of the stub, were wires and bent metal. Sparks flew off of the piece of live technology, and a thin peach material was frayed in places. The guys were frozen in fear.

Gorgon's head tilted towards her right arm. She put her stub down and looked around the floor. She picked up the rest of her sparking arm and held it up in her left hand.

"Do you have any idea how expensive this thing was?" she hollered, waving it at Butch.

Butch's stomach churned and he threw up.

Boomer let out a low-pitched scream.

Brick yelped in surprise.

"Gorgon." Phoenix said, her eyes glowing a bright red. "You shouldn't have told them so soon."

"Oops." She shrugged. "Not my fault he threw a rock at me." Gorgon tightly tied her detached arm to her belt.

"Doesn't matter." Hydra said. "Let's go."

The masked trio broke out into a run and jumped over the ledge of the roof. For the first time _ever_ , they whooped and hollered in delight as they fell through the sky, Blossom and Buttercup not bothering to use their flight powers, and Bubbles not caring to use her jets.

In midair, the sisters moved closer to the outer wall. There, they all linked arms with Buttercup in the center. The green-masked sister put her remaining hand on the building that zipped by them and dug her metal fingers into it. The three of them came to a screeching halt centimeters from the ground.

They laughed as they planted their feet on solid ground. They hopped onto their hoverbikes and zipped off, the motors making no sounds.

Back up on the roof, the brothers were recovering from that shocking reveal.

Butch stood up straight and looked at his brothers. "They've gotta be robots or somethin'." he said.

"Not true!" Boomer retorted. "They could easily be cyborgs."

The green-eyed triplet shook his head. "Nu-uh. You saw how she was looking at me. A _cyborg_ , wouldn't get an arm blown off, and shake it off like it was nothin'."

"You never know," Brick intervened. "that "cyborgs" could have just been through a lot. If that's not the case, the "robots" could have been implanted with personality chips."

"Personality chips?" Boomer asked. "Those haven't been used in forever."

"You can still find them." Brick said. "That's not important right now. We have to find out what they wanted."

"Hey, I think I found something that could help us identify them, or at least Gorgon." Butch said. He lifted up a brass knuckle. "She could've left fingerprints from her other hand . . . if she has one."

"Fantastic." the redhead answered. "Let's go."

The three took to the skies, leaving familiar streaks behind them.

Boomer could've sworn he saw rockets on Hydra's feet when she jumped off the building.

* * *

 **VVvvVVvvVV**

I looked over the security tapes. I snarled at the three masked faces.

"Those three are constantly ruining things." I growled, knowing exactly what they were after.

I had been studying the three "vigilantes" over time, and I hadn't ever gotten close to getting their identities. I slammed my fists on my desk in frustration. _I had hoped that the boys would've taken care of them._

I will admit, the cyborg reveal had not surprised me too much, how else would they have gotten so far? Now, _how_ they had gotten those cybernetics was a whole 'nother story.

A story I was determined to find.

It's funny . . . they remind me of _them_.

It's a shame they're dead.

 _Or_ are _they?_

* * *

 **Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo. Alright, who was it? Who told 'em? I'm kidding, Ann Onomys over here is just really smart.**

 **When I thought of the chapter title, I couldn't keep myself from chuckling to myself.**

 **I also laughed when I reread the "Stormtrooper" comment, and when Buttercup was waving her arm around. ONly she would do something like that. XD.**

 **Thank you for your patience!**


	16. Karma is Golden

**Thank you for your awesome and hilarious reviews! Thank you to the following reviewers for chapters 7 – 14 (This time I didn't go in alphabetical order, sorry!)**

 **AprilStar2169**

 **PPGLOVER101**

 **Elisa (Guest)**

 **Kristiane143**

 **RimmieStar**

 **Anonymous (Guest)**

 **supersweetluvbug**

 **megashypuppy**

 **NekoChanAynari**

 **CuddlyPuppyPotPieLover269**

 **BlossomxBrick11**

 **MetallicalyLove**

 **angelica (Guest)**

 **jam**

 **nostalgicwriter**

 **LilithBlue9**

 **AmuletX**

 **Kimmy Potter**

 **OtakuEyel (Guest)**

 **And all unnamed guests!**

 **Now, I do not own the lyrics featured in this chapter, they belong to Circus-P. Gosh, at this point, you would think that** **something would've happened. Let** **'s move along move along like I know ya do (Sorry, I love that song!).**

* * *

 **Brick**

The scanner beeped and beeped as the red beam ran across Gorgon's brass knuckle. On the screen of my laptop, I saw that the machine had picked up the fingerprints Gorgon left behind and analyzed them. An identity popped up onto the screen.

"Butch?" Boomer murmured. "How's that possible?"

Meanwhile, Butch's eyes were about to fall out of his head. He was pissed.

"It's not." I said.

"Are all of them like that?" Butch asked.

"No. There's one that's different." I replied.

Boomer piped up. "Which one?"

After a bit of typing and analyzing, I narrowed my eyes at the screen. "The middle one." _This is their way of laughing in our faces._

"Classy." Butch growled. "Hurry up and scan it."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'."

My screen flashed out in the blink of an eye.

"What just happened?" Boomer asked.

"You act like I know!" I said loudly.

My laptop's screen flashed on again, and I saw a very familiar symbol.

Butch let out a long line of profanities.

"Wait, what's that?" Boomer asked, making Butch stop his cursing. A quiet tune was coming from my laptop. I turned up the volume a bit and could hear a synthesized female voice singing. Some lyrics flashed on the screen.

Give what you take  
Take what you give  
What you've done to me  
I will not forgive  
Give what you take  
Take what you give  
What you've done to me  
I will not forgive

You've charred my heart into ash  
I've become numb to the pain  
You've driven us both to crash  
And escape without a scratch

Now you've used up all your luck  
It's time to get what you deserve  
I'm holding out for karma  
I'm holding out to watch you burn

After a minute, the song ended, and left the three of us confused.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. My laptop screen flashed out and the results from the scanner came back with a question mark hovering over the print from Gorgon's middle finger.

"What's the song supposed to mean?" Boomer asked.

"I'm working on it!" I hollered at him, starting to lose my patience.

I typed in the lyrics that I remembered and a link to an old news article popped up.

 _ **From Song to Symbol**_

 _A few months ago, the PowerPuff Girls were wrongfully snatched from the world. In memory of the triplet super-heroines, the citizens of Townsville got together and played a song called "Karma" on repeat for one day and one night in honor of the girls._

 _It was later discovered that this specific song was the song playing in the girls' hovercar the day they died. When officials later removed the damaged hovercar from the scene of the fight, they heard the same song playing._

 _However, an official reported that the CD playing was damaged and the same line repeated multiple times: "I'm holding out to watch you burn." The song was playing in such a way that it sounded like instead of "I'm" it said "We're". The music and singing was also rather distorted, giving it a more eerie feeling._

 _Despite it all, citizens now use this specific song as a symbol for the girls. Maybe the song will later prove to be correct._

 _One thing is for certain, we are all certainly holding out for Karma._

"There's my answer." Boomer mumbled, breaking the silence. "It was the last song they listened to."

Butch's phone beeped and he looked down at it. His eyes widened a bit and he looked up at me. "Princess is missing."

* * *

 **Princess**

I walked through the halls of "FernVeil Inc." in search of my friends. My now straight auburn hair swished behind me and I brushed off my canary-yellow sweater. Soon, I came across a girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey." I said.

Robin, Agent Featherly, greeted me with a warm smile. "Hey Princess, what's up?"

"Nothing much, where are the others?" I asked.

"In the conference room, waiting for us." Robin replied. "C'mon."

We walked through the halls of the Rebel HQ, and finally made it to the large room. Sunlight shone in through the mirrored windows and cast shadows on the solid walls and the long table in the center of the room. To my left sat an unmasked Buttercup and Bubbles, and to my right sat Dexter, and Robin slid into the seat next to him. At the head of the table was Blossom talking to the Rebel Leader herself, Sara Bellum.

"Hi everyone." I said, sitting down across from Ms. Bellum as Blossom sat down next to her sisters.

"It's good to see you again, Princess." Blossom said kindly. "You did a wonderful job at the Gala and the club." I smiled at her praise.

"What kinda news do you have this time?" Buttercup asked.

"I've got something better than rumors this time." I said. I lifted up of a thick stack of files and spread them out on the table like playing cards.

Bubbles smirked. "Wow, you've got files for days." she said respectfully.

"Each one is about a weapon under construction, a weapon already developed, or political problems within Brisbaine Corp." I said proudly. "Any one picked has useful information."

"Excellent work, Princess." Bellum said to me. "Dexter, I'll need you and Olga to go through these and make use of them."

Dexter replied with a quick nod, "Right away." He scooped up the files and left the room.

She turned to Robin. "I'll need you to go out and plant cameras and bugs around town and Brisbaine Corp. don't let anyone know."

"Got it." With a salute, the brunette was out the door.

"Now Myth Squad." Bellum turned to the triplets I have learned to like. "Keep doing what your doing, but we need a lot more information if we're to take out Mojo Jojo."

Blossom nodded, her red eyes sparkling. "We won't let you down."

The trio walked out and left me alone with the Commander.

I turned to face her. "The Myth Squad may not want to take out the Brisbaine brothers."

Bellum raised an auburn eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are you saying they've developed feelings for the RowdyRuff Boys?"

"No," I replied. "What I mean is that the citizens have actually grown quite fond of the guys. They've changed quite a lot. It makes me think that the quote-on-quote "death" of the PowerPuff Girls somewhat scarred them." I tucked a bit of my straightened hair behind my ear. "If the Myth Squad were to eliminate people the citizens cared about, they would get _very_ negative results."

Sara sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"They've been waiting years for this."

"I know, but death isn't the revenge they want, I know that now. They aren't the kind of people to stoop that low."

" . . . Alright. I'll talk to them about it."

I smiled. "Thank you . . . Aunt Sara."

She smiled in return. "Welcome back . . . Agent Gold."

* * *

 ***Inhales* I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry** **I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!**

 **Worgan:** Hey, has Phox come out of her room yet?

 **Coydra:** No, not since she gave us the transcript for that chapter.

 **Worgan:** What is she doing in there?

 **Coydra:** She keeps saying stuff about people coming to stalk her and kill her or somethin' like that.

 **Worgan:** What? Hold on . . . *looks at computer* . . . *raises an eyebrow*

 **Coydra:** What is it now?

 **Worgan:** Just two weird comments about Phox updating or else/or else I'll stalk and kill you.

 **Coydra:** o.0 That doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't killing her leave them with zero updates? I mean, _we_ could always update, but we don't know how the hell the story ends.

 **Worgan:** I know. Could you go get Phox.

 **Coydra:** Nu-uh. Last time she bit me.

 **Worgan:** Phox! No one's gonna kill you!

 **Coydra:** She's not gonna listen.

 **Worgan:** *sigh* I know.


	17. Phox's Note

Hello my CyboReaders.

It's Phox.

I have a problem.

I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates, but school's been a pain in my rear. I've got a lot of projects going on, I have to do some weird DAR essay, a novel writing competition, and a bunch of other crap.

Long story short, I'm going on a bit of a hiatus.

Before you panic, it won't be _that long._ I'll probably be back by Christmas, and if I'm lucky, Thanksgiving.

I'm not very lucky.

I'm so sorry, and I'm trying my best. You all are fantastic for staying with me this long.

Until next time,

Phox


	18. Phox's Anger

Hello.

I'm not happy that I actually have to say this.

You guys know that I love you, right?

I have a life outside of .

I have a life to live IRL.

So how am I supposed to feel when I get death threats and people saying "hurry up, I'm an impatient person"?

"Update or Die"?

I have tests to study for, essays to write, AND I'm part of a novel contest! Making threats?

THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

Now, I don't mean all of you, but you wanna make threats? I'M DONE! PHOX CAN MAKE THREATS!

* * *

As of now,

for every "Update or Die" or "Hurry Up, I'm Impatient",

I

won't

update

for

a

month.

Monday, I got two.

Now, none of you knew about this new arrangement,

but I will be busy until the end of Christmas.

See you at New Year's.

~Phox


	19. Phox Is BACK, Baby Wattpad AN

All right, I know what I said, but guess what:

 _ **I can't do this anymore!**_

I've gotten apologies, and comforting reviews, and "Please don't leave us!"s, you guys are just . . . IT'S STARTING TO HURT ME!

I will be updating in a few days . . . Hopefully. Christmas break is coming soon and I'm hoping to update around then.

Before that, I've got something to say!

So, you guys know Wattpad, right? So, I am now a proud Co-Writer of Wattpad! Now, I don't have an actual account on there, but I have a dear friend who does.

That dear friend is my fellow pyromaniac: Queen_of_the_Flames, A.K.A. Scarlet Flare. She's a little Fonix, like me, and is a part of a lot of fandoms.

Here's a quick list:

Assassination Classroom

Danny Phantom

Teen Titans (Not the reboot!)

Fairy Tail

Vocaloid (Yasss!)

Five Nights at Freddy's

Puella Magi Madoka Magica

PowerPuff Girls (My homie!)(Again, not the reboot!)

Noragami

Sword Art Online

Rainbow Days

Zootopia

And a couple others. She's also trying to watch more stuff. Here's a list of fandoms that she will soon be a part of:

Black Butler

Ouran High School Host Club

Soul Eater

Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic

Fullmetal Alchemist

So anyways, please check us out if you get the chance. Scar is into Reader Inserts, but she is also open to requests, so if you want her to write a Nalu thing, or a specific kind of Reader Insert, like for a certain fandom, we'll do it, no prob. Note: Scar is an innocent little cinnaroll, if you catch my drift, she has limits, LOLOLOL.

Catch ya later!

~Phox


	20. Hey

Hey guys. Look, I know I said I would update soon, but things are coming up and kind of slowing me down. I'll work on updating in the summer, I'm so sorry.

This is my last story on FanFiction.

That's right, my last one. When I finish this, I will be joining the Wattpad side for good. Scar and I already have two books out, and we're finding it easier to update on our phones. Again, I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy the chapters that are coming your way.

See ya in the summer!

Signed,

Phox the Phoenix-Winged Fox


	21. Hiatus Status

I know, I know, "Damn it! Another note? Get on with the fricking story!"

Guess what? I'm back sooner than expected, and I'm getting serious again! So it turns out that April is testing season for me, but I have like, zero homework. I am currently working on the next chapter! Updates may be a little slow, considering I only have a few more days of break left! I am finally getting more serious, and the rest of this will not be rushed! Woohoo! Please be patient with me you guys! Thank you so much for staying this far!

CONSIDER ME OFF HIATUS: ACTIVE RIGHT NOW!


	22. Magnet

**Hey! Guess who's back! ME BABY! LET'S GET THIS RED RED CHAPTER STARTED!**

* * *

 **Blossom**

I was organizing papers in the archives of the Walters when Agent Insider called for me.

"Rose, you have a visitor," he said, smiling.

I nodded and walked out of the room. Outside, I found Brick looking around warily. He saw me and an almost non-existent smile appeared.

"What are you doing here," I asked, curious.

Brick frowned a bit and looked away. "I came to ask you a few questions. You're a reporter, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Let's go somewhere else, all right? It's a bit crowded in the house."

He nodded and set off. I blinked and ran after him. At our pace, we quickly arrived at Brisbaine Corp. in his office.

"Do you know anything about Princess Morbucks?"

I blinked. "Nothing more than what the news articles and magazines say," I answered. To make things easier for us to get into the company, Princess decided to make it seem as if she had gone missing, knowing that people would try to get answers from reporters, seeing how we were getting information from the police.

"Surely you know what's going on," Brick said.

 **Brick**

"Of course I do," Rose replied. "Ms. Morbucks has gone missing, and the Myth Squad has been revealed as a team of cyborgs, and the authorities are looking everywhere for them." Earlier, we had done research on every single person in Townsville. The Walters sisters were the only ones that we knew nothing about.

I had gone to the first person that came to mind. Why Rose was that person eluded me. Being an apprentice, I had no idea what she would know. However, being an apprentice, she may let me in on a few more details than professionals would.

"I take it that you're curious about where she is?" Rose looked down at her intertwined fingers. "No one has found her yet. Wherever she went, she doesn't want anyone to know, or whoever took her, doesn't want anyone to find out. As for the Myth Squad, they're extremely skilled at hiding, given that no one has been able to find them for as long as they've been at large."

I nodded as she explained. "Is there anything else you know? Any clue as to where she is?"

Rose looked at me sadly. She seemed a bit stunned at first. "I'm afraid not, I'm sorry."

 **Blossom**

 _Could it be possible that Princess was right?_ I recalled that she had told us that the boys had changed, but this much? I didn't think it was possible, but he seemed genuinely worried. _Seemed._ I don't fully believe him, but a part of me wants to. "I take it your brothers are asking my sisters, correct," I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "We're all a bit worried."

A thought came to mind. "Then why not round us all up together?" I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that have been easier?"

He stopped and looked at me. Brick seemed a bit confused, as if he had just thought about that. It may have been my imagination, but I think his face turned a single shade pinker than usual. "We thought that it would be better. That you would give more information if it was just one-on-one."

"Are you sure? You're aura changed rather quickly," I teased, allowing a small smile on my face. "You seem a bit . . . nervous."

"It's just a bit hot in here, that's all," he countered quickly. "Moving on. What do you know about the PowerPuff Girls?"

 **Brick (Geez, make up your mind Phox!)**

"They've been dead for years. They only live on in memory and spirit," she replied. I slowly looked around the room and notice a small plant by the window of my office. A rose, only it hadn't fully bloomed yet. _Huh, a rose blossom,_ I thought.

 _Wait a minute._ I looked up at Rose, not paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth. Her hair was darker than Blossom's. Her eyes were no way the same color. The aura wasn't so high-and-mighty. The bone structure was sharper.

 _There's no way they're the same person. Blossom's dead. All three are._ They're not the same. However, I still felt a kind of pull when I looked at her. I've only felt that pull once, and it was with that annoying, obnoxious, PowderPuff Girl that I could never manage to get out of my head! But to this day, I still don't know what that pull is. I've always _wanted_ to know.

"Can you explain something to me?" I know I cut her off because of the sound that left her mouth after I spoke. "Have you ever felt a kind of pull when you look at someone?"

She looked surprised. "Could you possibly mean attraction?"

"I guess," I answered.

She leaned back a millimeter in her seat, lost in thought. "I'm not sure, could you possibly describe it to me?" Rose looked up at me curiously.

I sighed. "It's a bit difficult to explain," I said, looking away. "It's almost just as I've said: a pull. Like you want to be closer to the person in question. As if you want nothing more than to be next to that person." I looked over at Rose and found her staring down at the table with wide eyes.

"N-No," she stuttered. "I-I'm afraid I . . . I haven't."

I leaned over the table to look at her. "I know you're lying," I mumbled quietly. "Your breathing is getting more and more ragged." Rose looked up and our eyes met.

"Could it be that you feel that way about someone?" I knew that if Butch were watching, he would say something incredibly stupid. Probably a comment on my "bluntness".

A thought seemed to come to mind and she immediately calmed down. "I see now," she said. "You mean you feel a pull towards your fiancée, right?" Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry. The close proximity and sensitivity of the subject caught me a bit off-guard." She looked up at me. "The emotion you're feeling is most likely love. Although, I could be wrong, and you're feeling something else."

She abruptly stood up, her long red hair swaying from the motion, and her amber eyes glowing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Rose turned and calmly walked over to the door. She turned back to look at me. "I hope the information I've provided you with was useful," she said, walking out.

I sat back down. _Very helpful indeed._

 **Blossom**

I needed to get out of that building as quickly as possible.

I walked down the hall quickly so I wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to myself. I took that time to think to myself. _Is it possible that Brick Brisbaine actually loves Princess? How am I going to tell her?_

When I got outside I stopped dead in my tracks.

 _Why did my chest tighten up when I realized that?_

* * *

 **Wow Phox, just jump right inot the fluff and mush why don'tcha? Sorry, I couldn't help it! I kind of feel like this is how they would approach love, since, y'know, they're the analytical type, and worry about academics and stuff like that, so they don't really know much about a subject they hardly get into.**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of the start of something new! (Do not sing HSM, I beg you.) A wee bit of Blossick to kick off the start of a new era for me! By that, I mean the second half of me writing this, summer is nearing and I'm getting into the swing of things! This is still my last book, but never fear! I have many ideas for stories on Wattpad, including PPGDXRRBD, Miraculous Ladybug MariChat/LadyNoir/Adrinette/Ladrien, and a hella lotta Reader Inserts!**

 **Advertisement:**

 **Do you like Anime?**

 **Do you like AMVs?**

 **Do you like Instagram users that actually want friends because they have no life (Sorry D, it's true, ha, jk, ily.)**

 **Then check out my friend Diana on Instagram flame_brain_edits_777 ! (That girl, I swear, she just, ugh! (Kidding, ily bestie!))**


	23. Pulse

You guys had to know I was gonna do it this way, right?

* * *

Butch

Brick told us to try and get info about Princess and where she may be from the Walters girls. I, of course, went after Rocky. I went to the first place I knew she'd be: the gym. Sure enough, she was there, putting away some boxing gloves.

She looked up at me and groaned. "You again? I just got done a physical work out, now you want me to go through a mental one too?"

Buttercup

I sighed as he chuckled. After the incident at the weapons lab, it had taken a few days for Mecha to put me back together, but he did it a lot better than I thought. It was almost as if nothing had happened to the ligament.

"So, what do you need," I asked, getting my stuff together.

"Well, I wanna ask you a few questions," he replied.

I looked at him. "Alright."

Butch

I was a bit surprised that she had agreed so easily. We stayed in the private gym room because the walls were soundproof.

"So what kind of interrogation am I gettin' into here," she asked, taking her hair out of the ponytail she previously had it in.

"You see," I started, leaning against the wall behind me, "my brothers and I were wondering if —"

"If we have any information on Princess?" She rolled her neck and turned to me. She smirked at my widened eyes. "I'm impulsive, not an idiot." She leaned back against the wall a few feet to my right. "What do you wanna know? But just to be clear, I don't have all of your answers Brisbaine."

Letting out a small sigh, I asked, "Location?"

"No idea," she answered, frowning. "That's the most major one, but no one's seen any sign of her." She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees. "Authorities said there was no sign of a struggle, so either the kidnapper was quiet, she went willingly, or . . ."

I blinked at her pause. "Or what," I asked.

"Or she ran away," Rocky finished. "I don't think that's the reason though," she added. "She had a pretty happy life. Sources say she was extremely happy with the arranged marriage that was going to take place."

Maybe Rocky's wrong, I thought to myself, maybe she did run away. Could she have been unhappy?

"Anyways," Rocky said as she hefted her bag onto one slightly muscled shoulder. "I hope you find her." My hand involuntarily shot out and grabbed her pale wrist before she could go any further. She looked over her shoulder at me. I felt her pulse against the tip of my middle finger. It seemed almost too rhythmic, too steady. Like it's not really her's.

She turned around to look at me. A faint tint of pink was present on her face, and I had a feeling it wasn't from the training.

"Um, did you have another question," she asked, casually pulling her hand away, making mine feel a bit cold.

Buttercup

He averted his eyes. "I want to meet up with you later," he said, looking back at me.

"So I can give you more info if I find it," I asked.

A small smirk came to his face. "Sure." With that, he winked at me and left the room. A piece of paper fell through the air, into my open palm. I turned it over to read ten digits with a smiley face next to them.

Smooth, I mentally commented. Blinking, I felt a sudden urge to smack myself. Don't get distracted!

However, I couldn't help but remember how he grabbed my wrist. It felt weird, and I usually don't feel anything — emotionally that is. For some reason, I felt warmer.

I rolled my eyes. I'll ask Blossom or Bubbles.

* * *

 **Hehe, I know, short chapters and fillers galore! Running low on plot ideas, but I do have major plot points planned, I just need to figure out how to get there! Bai Bai!**


	24. Discontinued (For Now)

Hey guys, big news. I am officially transferring to Wattpad. I will be rebooting I Am Not A Robot after I finish my current works on Wattpad. Believe me, the reboot will be much better, with a much more believable storyline!

As for Wattpad, you can all find me at xXScxrlet_FanalisXx, Thank you all for your support, and I will try to update my stuff as soon as possible, while getting around schoolwork and such. These projects will receive my full attention after June 7th.


End file.
